Facade
by Consortium Regimatrix
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] In a desperate attempt to get the ever determined Amai off his back, the new transfer student, Madara, turns to Tobirama for help. Tobirama has no problem with this, and gladly pretends to be in a relationship with Madara. However, he quickly finds he doesn't want to pretend anymore, but will Madara want to be with him after he discovers his dark secret? M for mature
1. Lover

**Lover**

* * *

><p>"Come on, don't be like that. Don't you wanna see what it's like to be with the hottest guy around?" Amai persisted mercilessly, casually following forward as Madara continued to retreat backwards.<p>

"Uh, no, really I'm fine." Madara evaded nervously, knowing he was about to be cornered if he didn't do something soon. Of course, he was flattered that this so called "hottest guy around" was so determined to court him, but he simply didn't like being barked up a tree like this.

The lockers were fast approaching his back. "You won't be disappointed. I can change your world in a heartbeat. You can't tell me you're not the least bit interested." Amai stated, eyes watching the Uchiha's intently. Said Uchiha bit the inside of his lip, panicking somewhat. What was he supposed to do? Clearly this guy wouldn't let him go, and he feared if he tried to run he would be chased down and worse. He'd had his fair share of bad experiences in this particular field.

As his heel hit the lockers, he glanced around, desperate for something to get this guy off his back. He luckily saw a small group of people just off to the side, and pulled out the first person he saw by the arm, clinging to the appendage. "I already have a boyfriend, see?" He pleaded to the gods that this stranger would have mercy on him and realize his predicament.

Madara glanced up out of the corner of his eye to study his victim of desperation. From what little he cared to notice, the man had white hair and pale skin, nearly identical to his own. The man was looking back down at him, then turned his attention to Amai, who had risen a disbelieving brow.

"Oh please, like I'm going to believe that. Tobirama, don't let this guy bother you." Amai said in regard to the man Madara still clung to. So Tobirama was his name...Still, it was insignificant as he was still biting his lip in hopes that he would be spared the humiliation. Not only would Amai probably run off with him if Tobirama declined his sudden claim, but said white-hair would most likely ridicule him for his futile attempts later on. He felt as if he'd just made a huge mistake.

"Oh no, he's not bothering me at all. After all, he is my boyfriend." Madara froze at the voice. Had Tobirama actually just done that for him? And, as if to prove his point, a strong arm was draped around Madara's shoulders, pulling him closer. If anything, the raven's blush was what would sell the facade.

And yet, Amai still wasn't buying. "Uh-huh. Prove it. Last time I checked, Madara hasn't been here for a day." The brunet crossed his arms, seemingly waiting for the two of them to "prove it". At first, Madara was scrambling in his head for something that would really make them look like an actual couple, but it seemed he needn't worry. Tobirama had turned him by his shoulders to face him, allowing the raven to get a full look at his admittably handsome face. However, he was given little time to admire it, for it was soon against his as their lips connected. Reflexively, Madara's body stiffened, but he somehow knew Tobirama was only doing this to ward off Amai once and for all, and so he had to play along with what he had started.

The Uchiha's hands came to rest on the taller's shoulders, feeling hands on his waist, as well. He didn't mind the position for now, seeing as how it wouldn't last forever. Though he would more than likely have to rebuild his reputation if people saw him in such a...submissive state, but that was very easily done. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what had compelled Tobirama to go along with this for him. It seemed quite odd, especially since there seemed to be more homophobes in this school than he liked. He guessed it was just luck that Tobirama happened to be homosexual, as well. At least, that's the impression he gave. If he was doing this as a straight man, _and_ without complaint, Hell must have frozen over.

When they finally broke apart, Madara was left slightly breathless from the previous lack of air. Tobirama caught his eyes and held his gaze for a moment, before giving a smile that sent butterflies through Madara's stomach. Jeez, this man knew how to act. But he didn't mind noticing that this man had reddish eyes.

The albino then turned back to Amai, who was gaping slightly. "Believe us now?" He asked casually, pulling the Uchiha against his chest. "Now why don't you go run along, Amai? Haven't you got better things to do than prey on the new guy?" His voice sounded almost threatening, which undoubtedly enforced the illusion of their supposed relationship.

Amai narrowed his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "You move in fast, I'll give you that, Tobirama." And with that, he turned and left. Tobirama only released his hold around Madara's waist once the brunet was out of sight around a corner, and the Uchiha sighed out in relief. He turned around to offer an apologetic look to the albino.

"Thank you so much. I'm terribly sorry to have imposed on you, but I was in a bit of trouble." He said bashfully, shouldering his backpack. He heard Tobirama's chuckle and glanced up at him again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Livened up my day." He said lightheartedly, then gave Madara a pointed look. "Listen, Amai isn't the type to give up so quickly on things he wants. Trust me, I know. If he ever puts you in a tight spot again, I'll be glad to help." He said honestly. Madara gave a somewhat baffled, yet grateful look.

"That's...entirely too much of you, but thank you. Again." He said politely. He then cleared his throat, glancing down slightly. "And uh, that kiss was very convincing. You're one hell of an actor." He praised with a light pink dusting on his cheeks. He looked up again to see Tobirama licking his lips, smirking a little.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." He said, making the raven's eyes widened slightly. Tobirama paused for a short moment. "I mean, you know, if it's ever necessary." He added a bit awkwardly. Slowly, a small smile crept its way onto Madara's face.

"Right. Well, I have to get to class...I'll see you again sometime?" He said, slowly taking steps away as he waited for a response.

"Yeah, see you." The white-hair replied with a nod. Madara smiled again as he turned and left. As the bell rang, he cursed to himself and started running down the hallway. Tobirama watched from a distance, waiting until Madara, too, had turned the corner before promptly turning toward the lockers and banging his head against them.

The people he was with - who had watched the whole thing - laughed at him. "Well well, looks like Tobi has a crush on the new kid." One - Ameyuri - said with a sharp giggle. "Isn't this a sight." Tobirama pulled away from the lockers to shove her into them as he passed her.

"Shut up." He muttered, ignoring the rest of his friends as he made his way to class, knowing he would be late. He didn't care, he only hoped he would be able to see Madara again sometime soon. For just meeting the guy, he was eager to get to know him better. And perhaps find a "necessary" moment to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops my hand slipped.<br>So this was just a random thought I had and of course it turned into a story. My inspiration for this is that one of my female friends had done something similar to me during P.E, though without the whole kissing part. Some guy was bothering her and I just happened to be there. Anyway, I'm already working on the second chapter, so I should have that up tonight, as well.**

**If you're curious, both Amai and Ameyuri are characters from Naruto - Amai being a healer from the Hidden cloud, and Ameyuri being a Swordswoman of the Hidden Mist.**


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

><p>Upon returning to his own home, Tobirama entered the house to hear his older brother, Hashirama, washing dishes in the kitchen. The elder seemed to hear his arrival, and came out into the living room, drying his hands with a hand towel.<p>

"Hey, why are you so late? Did you stay after school for something?" He asked casually. Tobirama shook his hand, placing his helmet on the coffee table as he stripped off his leather jacket.

"No, I was giving a friend a ride home." He said. Hashirama raised a brow.

"On your motorcycle? Since when do you even let anyone within thirty feet of that thing?" He asked, following Tobirama back into the kitchen as he headed toward the fridge.

"Well for one, it's not just anyone. And for another, he didn't have a ride home." He said, grabbing a soda from the fridge as he passed the elder again, not missing the surprised look on his face.

"So it's a boy? You let another guy ride on the back of your Energica motorcycle?" Hashirama acted as if Hell had frozen over. And, technically, the albino couldn't blame him. Tobirama had always been proud and protective of his bike to an obsessive degree, and it must have come as a shocker to his brother that he would let another guy ride bitch, not to mention that said other guy had willingly ridden in such a position. "Must be a pretty special guy then. You uh...you sure he's just a friend?" Hashirama asked with a hint of teasing in his voice, obviously trying to bite back a smirk. Tobirama turned to glare at him.

"Are you an idiot? That's gross." He tried to walk past Hashirama to reach the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on his chest as the elder laughed.

"Oh, come on. You aren't fooling anybody. Especially not with that gay porn I found on your computer." With that, Tobirama whirled to face him, eyes wide.

"You went through my computer?!" He asked incredulously, an accusing tone in his voice. Hashirama shrugged as if it was to be expected.

"Let's keep in mind now that I wasn't even looking for that in the first place." He said, confusing the younger a little. Hashirama's face became serious, completely discarding the whole gay thing for the moment. "What I would like to know is who you're meeting tonight at eight-thirty, and what exactly you're supposed to be bringing." He said, a stern look in his eye as he crossed his arms. Tobirama paled. So his emails had been invaded, too...

The white-hair's face fell as a sigh left his lips. "Look, it's nothing, Hashirama. It's just business." He said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what you've been saying for the past two months. But you had me thinking it was some side-job you'd taken on." Hashirama said. "Just tell me what you're hiding. Right now, I'm under the impression that you're dealing drugs or something." Tobirama turned away, purposely avoiding eye contact as he clenched his jaw. Hashirama gaped slightly. "So that's it? You're someone's drug supplier?" It was stated, more than inquired, and Tobirama swallowed through his now dry throat. He flinched slightly when his brother took him by the shoulders, making him look him in the eye. "Tobirama, why would you do something like that? You know how much trouble you could get into! Not to mention what might happen when you stop supplying this person." Tobirama opened his mouth to say something to that, but was interrupted. "And you _are_ going to stop. I'm not letting my little brother get himself caught up in this. You're lucky I caught this as soon as I did. Do you know how devastated I would be if something went wrong? You know as well as I do that drug dealing is risky. Just look at what happened to Mom."

Hashirama felt bad for bringing that up, and seeing the suddenly pained look on his brother's face, but he had to remind Tobirama of the consequences of what he was doing. "I'm sorry." The younger muttered, voice cracking the slightest bit. "But I had no other choice." He pursed his lips as Hashirama's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, you didn't have any other choice? Of course you -"

"Your boss has been cutting your salary." Tobirama said, efficiently silencing the elder. "I found your paycheck in the mail one day and saw the decrease. You're having a hard enough time supporting us as it is; if it went on like that, we'd have gone bankrupt within the week. The guy said he could make up for it, and he's been keeping his word." He finally looked back up at Hashirama, only to see a sad and pitiful look in his eyes. "There's no job around here that'll hire me, Hashirama, you know that. They don't want someone with my record."

The albino was surprised, to say the least, when his brother pulled him into a tight hug. He returned the embrace, however, feeling his chest tighten. He hadn't meant for Hashirama to find out like this, but as he said, he had no other choice at the time. He couldn't just let Hashirama berate himself for thinking he was the reason his pay was being cut - and Tobirama _knew_ that's exactly what Hashirama would do if he found out. And then to slowly go into bankruptcy was just a terrifying thought. If Hashirama couldn't support them as the legal guardian, he could have been taken away from his brother to live with a foster family, and then leave Hashirama to deal with this problem alone. He just couldn't do that to him.

"I'm so sorry you felt like you had to do this for us, Tobi." Hashirama said, still holding him. "If you had told me sooner, I could have confronted my boss about it, and -"

"And what? Risk getting fired and having no income whatsoever?" Tobirama interrupted, pulling away slightly to look at the elder. "Hashirama, you and I both know your boss would get rid of you in a heartbeat the minute he could find good reason to. This town is so full of homophobia that it surprises me they would even let gays live here." It was true, he'd known his brother was gay for a while now, and he was pretty sure Hashirama knew about him knowing. He supposed that was why he always teased him about being gay, even though he never admitted it. It wasn't that he couldn't come to terms with it, but for some reason, the thought of coming out to someone of his family again and risking being disowned scared the everliving hell out of him. That's what had happened with Father, long after Mother was killed. He had come out to him one night and received a fist to the face, multiple other beatings, and several trips to a therapist and preachers that lasted for excruciatingly long hours. When Butsuma finally saw that his son was "irreparable", he just upped and left, the two of them receiving a letter from child services a week later that they had both been disowned. So, not only had he suffered the consequences of being open with his life, but he had brought this upon both of them. He had never forgiven himself for that.

* * *

><p>Madara had come home only to head out again when his foster mother told him they could visit Izuna today. He was excited - he hadn't seen his little brother in over a week now. Apparently, he had gotten into some trouble for breaking out of the rehab center. He couldn't fathom what had possessed his brother to do something like that, especially because he <em>came back<em> afterwards, but he guessed he would just have to ask when he got there.

Upon their arrival, they were guided to the mess hall, where everyone was having supper. They were shown to a table near the corner, with a personal guard next to its one occupant. His and Izuna's foster mother waited a little ways away to give them some time to talk, and Madara sat in the other seat, glad to see the other smile.

"Hey Mads." He greeted calmly as the elder returned a soft smile.

"Hey there, Izu." He leaned in a little, a concerned look on his face. "Do you wanna tell me why you broke out?" He asked quietly. The other sighed, as if having expected this to be the first thing on his brother's mind.

"I didn't break out. Exactly." Madara waited for an explanation. Izuna inhaled deeply and placed his hands on the table, fingers interlocked. "I snuck out. I didn't break anything." He clarified. Madara couldn't help but chuckle, relieving a bit of Izuna's stress as he continued. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but he supposed he had to get it over with at some point or another. "I was...meeting someone. Now, before I go on, I need to tell you something." He leaned forward as well, so he could speak more quietly. "Some of the guys around here have been a little...um...bothersome, I guess you could say." He licked his lips as he thought about how to go on. It seemed there was no better way of saying it than to come right out with it. "They...threatened to rape me if I didn't get them some drugs."

"_What?_" Came Madara's clearly furious hiss. Izuna placed a finger over his lips in a hint for him to lower his voice. "Izuna, you can't keep quiet about this. This is rehab, not jail. If those people are threatening to do that kind of stuff, they need to be moved to a more isolated and secure location. Away from you." Izuna shook his head.

"Whether you like it or not, brother, this place doesn't revolve around me." He said, perhaps a bit more harshly than he had intended. Still, it got Madara to be quiet as he continued. "And even if I did tell, it's not like they would be moved immediately. Imagine the consequences of ratting them out." The elder's jaw clenched at that, and Izuna nodded. "Exactly. So I had to do what was necessary. I've been doing it for the past two months. This is just the first time I've gotten caught." He admitted, glancing back at the guard standing near them. He couldn't tell if he had heard anything or not, but he lowered his voice even more just to be safe. "The guy I'm getting them from needs money and I need the drugs, so we struck a deal. Now, since I'm being watched 24/7, I can't get the next package." Madara could already see where this was going.

"Izuna, I can't -"

"Brother, I just need you to pick them up and give him the money. I know a guy you can give them to to bring here so you're not caught with them." The elder jsut shook his head.

"Izuna, this needs to stop. If you continue to give these guys what they want, it's just going to get worse. The threats are going to get worse, the demand is going to get higher. And if the demand increases, the supply increases, meaning the money you have to pay increases." Both brothers knew this well; their father had shamelessly taught them before he was killed. Regardless, Tajima had nearly run their family out of money doing what he did. He didn't know where Izuna was getting his money from, but he doubted _that_ supplier was going to be willing to raise the pay for nothing. He took his little brother's hands and gave him a stern look. "I'm going to tell the guards what's been going on. You're scheduled to get out of here in less than a month, I'm sure they can let you go early when they find this out." He furrowed his brows as Izuna shook his head.

"They've put it off another two months because I was caught with the drugs. They think I'm getting them for myself, even though they checked me and I've been clear since I got here." He said, somewhat in exasperation. Madara squeezed his hands slightly.

"Hey, that's good to hear, at least. You've been doing better, I can see it. I'm sure I can convince them to let you off the hook. I'll ask them to check these guys and once they see that they've been on drugs, they'll have to let you go." He said reassuringly. Izuna just looked at him for a moment, as if thinking about it. He supposed it was possible, and that made it worth a shot. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I hope you're right, because if this somehow doesn't work I'm a dead man." He said, reminding Madara of what the younger had said earlier, about consequences. He swallowed, but simply gave Izuna's hands another squeeze before getting up.

"I'm going to tell them right now. You're getting out of here soon." He told him lovingly, kissing the top of his brother's head before making his way back to his foster and the escorts. Upon explaining his brother's predicament, he and Izuna were immediately questioned for details, and the investigation commenced. He dearly hoped he was doing the right thing by doing this. If these people somehow managed to clear the check...he didn't even want to think about what would happen to Izuna.

* * *

><p>Ah yes good I got this finished, too. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, or sloppy for that matter. I had this whole idea in my head, but I couldn't quite figure out how to put it to words. Anywho, that's chapter two~<p> 


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

* * *

><p>Both Madara and Izuna returned home that day. The rehab center took pity on the younger Uchiha, what with the circumstances he was put under. The people who had threatened him were being moved to a more secure facility. Izuna was brought in for questioning about the one who had been supplying the drugs, but he had made it quite clear he didn't know anything. Apparently, they'd met in different locations each time, and the supplier hadn't yet informed him of the next meeting place. Characteristics were also tricky, since the supplier never actually showed himself to Izuna. He was clever, whoever he was.<p>

Regardless of past events, Madara spent the remainder of the day with Izuna, simply talking and catching up. Izuna wouldn't be able to start school again until next semester, but he would come as a freshman to the same school Madara went to, which was good. He would be able to keep a better eye on him then.

Upstairs, the two brothers sat against the foot of Madara's bed, still laughing over a story Izuna had told during his time in rehab. When all was silent again, the younger spoke up. "I have to meet him tonight." He said solemnly. Madara turned to look at him incredulously.

"Izuna no. You can't keep meeting him -"

"It will be the last time." Izuna interrupted. "I have his next payment, and he needs the money. I don't care about the drugs." He told the elder sincerely, looking up into his eyes."He and his own brother are in a bit of a rut. Even if I can't get anymore money, I want to help him this last time. After all, he helped me out a lot, too."

Madara sighed. He had a point. And from what he understood, this guy was only doing what he had to. Still, something tugged at his mind. "How will you know where to meet him? You did say -" He was cut off once more.

"I lied." Izuna stated simply, springing up to his feet.

"Izuna!" Madara cried in exaggeration as the younger just giggled, already by the door.

"Come on, I have to meet him soon. We scheduled for eight-thirty, and it's already eight. The meeting place is downtown, so we have to hurry." He urged before skipping out of the room, seemingly in an oddly cheerful mood. Madara groaned and stood to follow him. Of course he would had to come along; he didn't want his brother doing this alone. And besides, he was curious as to who this mysterious stranger was.

* * *

><p>Madara had reluctantly agreed to stay hidden a short distance away while Izuna did his business. The chosen hiding spot was behind a car on the other side of the street. He felt childish, peeking through the windows to see what was going on, but found it necessary regardless.<p>

He watched as Izuna approached the mouth of an alleyway, money in hand. "I need to talk to you. I don't need the drugs anymore." Izuna waited for a response from the darkness, and what seemed like a full minute had passed before someone finally stepped into view from the concealing darkness of the alleyway. It was hard to make out any specific features in the dim streetlight, but Madara didn't need to see anything more than the head of strikingly white hair to recognize that man.

His brows furrowed. "Tobirama?"

* * *

><p>The next day - Friday - Madara came to school in a state of deep thought.<p>

He didn't want to believe what he'd seen - he wanted to believe had just made a mistake and it had just been someone else. But, really, who else in this godforsaken town had such prominent white hair? He certainly didn't know of any, regardless of the fact that he'd been here for less than a month. He suddenly regretted going to visit his aunt in Russia for the summer while his foster mother and Izuna moved here.

Needless to say, he was caught off guard when a hand was snaked around his waist just after entering the school building. "Hey there, lover." Came the whispered voice in his ear, making him shiver a bit.

Madara turned his head to see none other than Tobirama himself, who was smiling at him teasingly. The Uchiha blushed lightly and turned away again, pouting ever so slightly. "I have a name, you know." He muttered. He didn't want to confront the other about his suspicion just yet. That certainly called for a more private location, where people wouldn't look at the two of them like the two most disgusting people on earth. He wondered when exactly the teasing would start, and how severe it would be. If it was anything like his old school, he was going to go off on someone. He never could stand being bullied or harassed in any way, nor watching it happen to others. But he did enjoy putting people in their place when they thought they had the right to mock him in such degrading ways.

"I'll try to use it more often, _Madara_." Tobirama purred, tugging the aforementioned from his thoughts. He swallowed at the usage of his name. Tobirama was smooth, he'd give him that, but he just wasn't sure he could be comfortable with the albino anymore, not after what he'd witnessed. To think that his brother had been drug dealing with the same guy Madara was basically using as a body shield from Amai was a bit unnerving.

As they walked down the halls, Madara subtly leading the other toward his own first period class, they both caught sight of Madara's antagonist at the same time, and seemingly vice versa. Just as the brunet changed his course to head toward them, Tobirama suddenly pushed the Uchiha against the lockers, back hitting the metal with a thud and a small gasp.

"What are you-" He didn't get a chance to finish, seeing how his lips were suddenly occupied. His eyes widened considerably as Tobirama's closed, and it took him a moment to remember that he was supposed to be convincing Amai that he was in a relationship with the white-haired man. In relevance of that thought, his eyes closed as well, hands resting on Tobirama's arms while the other's gently held his waist. Despite the fact that this was all for show, Madara couldn't help the flutter of his heart at how incredibly convincing Tobirama was. The way he gently held his hips under his hands and the nearly loving caress of his lips was simply delightful. His hands drifted up to the taller's shoulders on their own, soon finding their way around his neck, as well. He could almost feel Tobirama press closer to him in response to this, effectively making the butterflies in his stomach increase in their fluttering.

However, the albino pulled away much too soon for Madara's liking, and he found his head leaning toward the other's even after contact had been lost. He immediately retracted, pursing his lips and trying to dispel the blood in his cheeks. It only made it worse when Tobirama smiled at him, lips curling into a teasing half-grin that did wonders on his mind.

It was actually very terrifying how good of an actor Tobirama was.

"I'll see you after school, _Madara_." And with that, he turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving the Uchiha in a daze of confused emotions and reeling thoughts. His fingers rose to his lips, as if to capture the remainder of the feeling of Tobirama's pressed against them. He cursed himself inwardly. He wasn't supposed to develop feelings for him. This was just supposed to be a ruse to ward off Amai until he gave up completely.

So why, then, had Tobirama become so alluring to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh this chapter is short and late and I'm sorry m( _ _)m I've made a horrible mistake and started <strong>**_yet another_**** tumblr blog and setting it up has just sucked up my time. And then there's sleep. Ah yes, sleep. It's been quite a while, old friend.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait and the overall shittiness of this chapter. This was basically just to develop Tobirama and Madara's relationship a little more, so the next chapter should be a least a bit more exciting, though no promises.**


	4. Information Overload

**Information Overload, Situation Lost Control**

* * *

><p>"Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju to the office immediately." The announcement was repeated once more over the intercom before all went silent in Madara's classroom. The Uchiha remained still for a moment longer before standing and making his way to the door. The silence was deeply unnerving, and he could feel all eyes from the class watching him as he fled the room with steady steps.<p>

Stepping out of the suffocating classroom and emerging into the empty hall, a soft sigh slipped past Madara's lips. A foreboding feeling had overcome him as to what this was about. Movement down the hall had his eyes drifting over to see Tobirama approaching with a solemn expression. The raven waited until the now known Senju reached his side, and they began walking together.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tobirama asked quietly, though his voice seemed to resonate against the walls of the otherwise barren hallway.

"Oh yeah." Madara gave a nod of agreement.

Upon arriving in the office, they were instructed to sit by the resident principal. Silence again arose in the room, the two students both nervous for the same reason, and the man behind the desk glancing between them as if waiting for something. When it became clear they weren't going to speak first, he leaned back in his seat.

"Well boys, I can't make this easy for you. You both know the rules and you both know the consequences of breaking those rules." He said, his tone calm and relaxed as if this situation did nothing to set him on edge. Despite this demeanor, however, his eyes told a different story. The barely concealed revulsion was something Madara had was closely familiar with.

"The consequences of what, exactly?" Came Tobirama's unexpected question. Madara took note of him out of the corner of his eye. It seemed their thoughts were again on the same wavelength.

"Breaking the no PDA rule, of course." The principal stated, as if it were obvious. Tobirama's expression did not insinuate he was at all convinced.

"Let's not beat around the bush, shall we? You know as well as we do that there are plenty of other couple macking in the hallway between classes. What makes us so different?" The Senju challenged, the determination to get the truth out of this man clear in his now fiery red eyes. The principal simply tittered in strained amusement.

"Son, you just beat your own argument. There's a difference between 'couples' and two rebellious teenagers." He said smugly.

"Rebellious teenagers?" It was Madara's turn to speak up. "Who's to say we aren't in a committed relationship?" Despite the fact that they technically weren't, it had now become Madara's ambition to prove otherwise to this man. It was clear the discrimination had already begun, and his intolerance toward being looked down upon in such a way was making itself known in his tone of voice. He didn't care what level of authority one had - if he was deprived of what he should legally be able to engage in, he would raise some hell.

"Son, I don't allow that kind of tom foolery in my school. Now, I can let you off with a warning if -"

"Excuse you? 'Tom foolery'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tobirama interjected with a heated glare.

"You had better watch your language, boy. I said I would let you off with a warning, but if you're going to make multiple offenses, I will be forced to assign detention for both of you." Madara rose from his chair, unable to sit still and listen while such bullshit was spouted.

"You are punishing us without fault! You cannot just ignore everyone else and single us out just because you don't like the thought of two men in a relationship!" His stance was mimicked by the principal, whose face had turned hard and showed cracks of his true underlying motive for this so called justice.

"Do not raise your voice with me. I am the principal, you are the student. I make the rules, and you follow them. Got that?" He questioned harshly. Tobirama made to stand as well, but the principal turned his restrained wrath on him. "Take another step out of line and you're both expelled." He growled.

"You can't do that!" "That's not fair!" Both shouted at once.

"Well you know what? Life isn't fair, and I most certainly can." The elder's eyes drifted between the two of them like a predator eyeing its prey, just waiting for one of them to make another move and become vulnerable to the attack. "Now, you can either agree not to make the same offense again and go back to class, or you can both go home and not bother coming back." He slowly returned to his seat, opening his hands toward them in a self-explanatory motion. "Your choice."

Madara and Tobirama shared a look with each other, both equally as furious with this unfair treatment. After a moment, they turned back to the principal, their eyes holding anything but the respect normally adorned the gazes of those who confronted the man. Without a word, they turned away and made for the door.

"Good choice. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Were the last words that reached their ears as they swiftly exited the office, neither wanting to pay any mind to the mocking, superior tone taken toward them. This battle had been lost, and it dealt a heavy blow to the men's pride. Twas only after passing down a few corridors that Tobirama finally snapped and his foot collided with the door of a locker, effectively denting it. Madara halted as the other did, jaw set and eyes glaring at the ground as if it would burn holes through the cement.

"Damnit, this is my fault." The Senju muttered, hands bracing against the wall of lockers. Madara's brows furrowed as he looked up at the other, confusion adorning his features.

"What? How is this your fault? I'm the one who started this whole thing." The Uchiha corrected with a thick layer of guilt to his voice. And it was true - he had been the root of this mess, which would only get worse from here on. He could have taken another course of action when Amai had confronted him, could have sought out other ways of handling his problems on his own. Alas, he had instead sought the protection of Tobirama, as it were. The fault was his for dragging the other into this with him, and being the cause of this chain of events that was sure to follow through.

"No." Madara was suddenly met face-to-face with the aforementioned Senju, who held him carefully by his shoulders. "It's my fault. I just couldn't...I _can't_ keep my hands off you." Tobirama pulled away then, retracting his hands with obvious reluctance. "I didn't have to -"

"No," Madara interrupted, stepping forward to once more close the distance between them, "it was necessary." Uncertainty clouded him as to who had kissed who then, but it was of the utmost certainty that the passion he felt present was mutual. In that moment where their lips moved together in unintentional harmony, Madara came to a relieving decision. Whether Tobirama was a drug dealer or not was irrelevant to him. Tobirama was in no sense of the word bad, nor was he a man of indecent persuasions. The way his fingertips glided caressingly across the skin of his neck, and the way his tongue left a soft, tantalizing trail across his lower lip said otherwise.

* * *

><p>"You should come over today." Tobirama said, teasing a strand of Madara's hair. The Uchiha himself half leaned, half sat on Tobirama's Energica, one leg supporting himself on the ground and the other braced against a foothold on the bike, creating a nice little nook for Tobirama to settle himself into with one hand in his hair and the other on his thigh. Madara glanced at him questioningly. "I want you to meet my brother. He's uh...a bit curious as to who I'm letting ride my motorcycle." He said with a small chuckle, gazing into the Uchiha's eyes as he waited for an answer.<p>

"I'm sure that'd be alright." Madara said with a small smile, reaching for the phone in his pocket. "Just let me text my brother and let him know." He said, opening the contacts. Izuna would let Felicity, their foster mother, know of his whereabouts.

"You have a brother, too?" Tobirama asked, seeming a bit surprised. Madara glanced up at him, ready to jump on the chance to ridicule him that he should already know that, yes, he did have a brother, but held his tongue. Of course he wouldn't know that - he wasn't aware that Madara knew of his and his brother's interactions. So instead, he offered a small smile, deciding to let the Senju figure this one out himself.

"Yes, actually. He just got out of rehab, so he's not starting school until next semester." He told the albino before returning his attention to his phone to send the text. He sighed internally as he felt the slight, nearly unnoticeable tense of Tobirama's muscles. It was easy to feel, though, what with how close their bodies were pressed together. He normally would feel rather uncomfortable, being in this position in public, but there were currently two other vehicles on either side of them in the school parking lot, which effectively hid them from the public view for the most part. He understood that it was risky just doing this on the school campus, though. It had been painfully obvious that someone had told on them earlier that day, and if that same person were to see them now and inform the principal, expulsion was inevitable. Just the thought had him jaw tensing again, but he forced himself to relax for the moment as he finished texting and re-fixated his attention on the man in front of him. "All settled. Shall we?" He suggested, glancing back at the motorcycle he was leaning against.

Tobirama smirked, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Madara's cheek before moving back just enough to let the raven move about. The Senju mounted the bike and Madara followed after, arms curling comfortably around the white-hair's waist as he leaned his chest against him. Tobirama's body rumbled against his as he chuckled, firing up the ignition and strapping on his helmet.

* * *

><p>Madara stayed close by Tobirama's side once they had dismounted the Energica and began to approach the Senju's house. He hadn't exactly explored the town since he arrived three days ago, and this whole neighbourhood was new to him. And his stress was only worsened when Tobirama opened the door and walked right in, most likely expecting Madara to follow as he had been. However, the Uchiha remained by the doorway, the shuffling of his feet the only thing expressing his nervousness. When Tobirama noticed the absence of the other, he turned back to give Madara a questioning look.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked, as if this was odd behavior. It probably was, considering Madara had been raised in a totally different environment than Tobirama more than likely had. e kept his eyes downcast as he still didn't step foot across the threshold.

"You haven't invited me inside." He stated quietly. His head only ducked lower at the dumbfounded look Tobirama gave him.

"You're kidding, right?" Madara shook his head, and the Senju rolled his eyes unbeknownst to him. Tobirama then stepped aside and held the door open, making a big show of bowing and extending his arm first toward the Uchiha and then toward the interior of his house. "Please, enter, oh noble one." He said in a regal accent. Madara glared and walked inside, making sure to stomp on Tobirama's foot as he passed him, earning a satisfying grunt.

As the Senju closed the door, a voice sounded from what seemed like the kitchen, followed by the owner of the voice. "Tobirama, is that you?" Out of curiosity and a momentary lack of manners, Madara looked up to study the new arrival, who must have been Tobirama's brother. Needless to say, he wasn't at all what he expected.

Madara had been expecting another albino-like man, but was met with the exact opposite. On the contrary, this man held no albinistic traits, but more reminded Madara of a Native American, but without the distinctive facial features. His sun-kissed skin held a perfectly moderated shade - not too dark so as to seem like an obvious tan, yet not light enough to appear as one of mixed heritage. The hue looked natural on him, and Madara quickly decided that any other skin tone would look awfully misplaced on him. But his studying went further still, to the long, flowing mane of chocolate brown hair that nearly matched in length to his own sable locks. The strands fell delicately down his back, not a single hair out of place, yet it didn't seem like any gel or other hair product had been added to make it so. And, last but not least, Madara met with the elder Senju's eyes, which were the richest shade of sepia he'd ever borne witness to. He'd never seen such a soft, yet firm and matured tone which reflected every detail of Madara's being, seemingly inside and out.

"Who else would it be?" Madara was torn from his trance as Tobirama walked between him and Hashirama to lay his jacket on a chair in the living room. The Uchiha immediately dropped his gaze to the floor, abashed that he had been ogling at the other. It wasn't like he was invulnerable to the appearances of others, he was allowed to admire from afar. Emphasis on the "from afar".

"Well, clearly your friend here. Care to introduce us?" The elder Senju said, offering a warm, welcoming smile as Tobirama went about introductions.

"Hashirama, this is Madara. The one you keep asking about. And Madara, this is Hashirama." Said Tobirama, gesturing to each respectfully. Hashirama extended a hand, which was automatically met with Madara's. He had to refrain from flinching at the firm grip he was met with.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Madara. You must be pretty special to my brother here, if he's letting you near his precious motorcycle, not to mention ride it." He said jokingly as their hands fell. Madara chuckled, albeit nervously. He wasn't sure how he should present himself around Hashirama. Did he already know of the predicament Madara had dragged Tobirama into? Did he have his own assumptions as to what their relationship was? Or was Tobirama's sexuality still a secret to the other? These questions were in dire need of answers if he ever hoped to be anything but awkward in the presence of the elder Senju.

"Quit giving him a hard time, Hashi. Can't you see he's going to faint from anxiety any second now?" Tobirama said, again passing in front of Madara on his way to the kitchen. The raven didn't miss the wink sent his way, not at all in a subtle manner. He wanted to glare, but simply pursed his lips and kept his eyes downcast. He didn't want to appear rude, after all.

"Tobirama, that is no way to treat a guest." Hashirama scolded before sending Madara an apologetic look. "Forgive my brother, he has no manners whatsoever." He said, then gestured for him to follow as he, too, approached the kitchen. "By the way, Tobirama. I got an email from the school principal about some behavioral issues today." Hashirama said nonchalantly, leaning against the counter as the younger rummaged through the fridge.

"Oh?" Came the albino's reply, straightening once more with two soda cans in hand. He tossed one to Madara, who caught it deftly, though made no move to open it just yet. Tobirama came to join him by the wall, acknowledging his brother. "And what did it say, exactly?" He asked coolly, as if he wasn't at all deterred by the fact that he might very well get in trouble again with his brother. Madara tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He knew exactly what the email was about, though he couldn't be sure if his name specifically would be included.

"Something about a PDA offense and mouthing off to authority?" Hashirama stated, though it was more of an inquiry, as if he wanted confirmation from the other. Tobirama just snorted.

"Mouthing off to authority? What a load of bull." He muttered, sipping from his soda. Hashirama raised a brow.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" He persisted, and Tobirama sighed in slight exasperation.

"Legally, we shouldn't have gotten in trouble. But that homophobic twat can't seem to -" The white-hair was cut off.

"Whoa, wait. We?" Hashirama asked, eyes flickering between Tobirama and Madara. The former smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. We. As in me and this guy." He said, and Madara could swear he heard pride in his voice, but was momentarily distracted by the arm that was draped across his shoulders. He tensed up, which he was sure Tobirama could feel, and his heart skipped a beat or two. So he was open about it...but how much did Hashirama actually know?

"I knew he was more than just a friend." The aforementioned Senju said with a small smile. "Well, I'm happy you found a boyfriend, but -"

"He's not my -" "Uh, we're not -" The two cut each other off as they glanced at one another, both seemingly confused on what exactly their relationship was. To Amai and hopefully to the rest of the public eye, they were, in fact, boyfriends. But how did they really view each other? Just friends? Friends with benefits? Body shield and damsel in distress?

"You're not...together?" Hashirama ventured, appearing just as confused as the two of them. They turned back to him with a lack of response, which led to a relatively awkward silence. Soon, however, Hashirama cleared his throat to continue. "Well okay, whatever you choose to call yourselves then. Either way, I'm happy you have each other. But that still doesn't excuse -" Hashirama was cut off again by the muffled sound of a metal rock band, specifically coming from Madara's jean pocket. If it were possible, he would have tensed more and most likely fainted from not inhaling enough oxygen.

Quickly, the Uchiha reached for his phone to check the caller ID, cursing inwardly as he read the name of his brother. He looked back up at the two with an overly apologetic expression and a pale face. Of all the times to call, Izuna chose now, when Tobirama's brother was clearly trying to make a point.

"I am so sorry, but I really have to take this. May I?" He asked, gesturing back to the living room.

"Of course." Hashirama nodded politely, and Madara hurriedly scuttled past Tobirama and back into the main room, answering the call.

"What do you want? You really need to work on your timing, Izuna, I was -"

_"Did that text say you're going to Tobirama Senju's house?"_ Asked the younger from the other line, his voice sounding insistent. Madara's brows furrowed; he was sure that's what he sent.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

_"So when exactly were you planning on telling me you knew the guy I was dealing with?"_ Izuna questioned coldly. Madara closed his eyes and sighed outwardly, knowing he should have expected this.

_"I'm not exactly too sure, alright? I was having trouble coping with that myself at the time, and the first thought on my mind was not telling you I had friends."_ Madara said, somewhat annoyed. He couldn't believe Izuna had called him just for this.

_"Are you sure he's 'just a friend'? 'Cause according to the email Felicity just got, you were displaying some public affections to someone and for some reason I don't see you with a girl."_ Said the younger matter-of-factly. Madara deadpanned.

"Izuna."

_"...What?"_

"Shut up."

_"So he is more than a friend! I kn-"_ Madara ended the call before his brother could go on. He had a strong urge to slam to phone to his head, but settled for resting his forehead against it for a short moment before turning the phone off completely. He didn't want anymore meaningless interruptions during his time here. So, pocketing his phone again, he turned to make his way back to the kitchen. However, he was blocked by a body, and looked up to see Tobirama standing there, a slightly distraught look on his face. Hashirama stood by the entrance to the kitchen, clearly trying to look like he wasn't paying attention.

"Your brother's name is Izuna?" Tobirama questioned quietly. Madara swallowed. Well, it seemed that phone call would cause more issues than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Have I made up for the last chapter yet? Probably not.<strong>

**OKAY, since I'm a total idiot and forgot to include this before, I saw a review asking about what the pairings for this story will be. I'm planning on keeping it centered around TobiMada, but things may occur along the way, I dunno yet. What I do know is that...*laughs nervously* you should go ahead and expect some feels along the way. Just warning you. No, I'm not going to tell you what ****_kind_**** of feels, that would just spoil it ;P**

**And, ugh, by the way, I did not mean for that last bit to be so boring. I really didn't. I just wanted to get Hashirama introduced and start figuring out what his role will be in this story. To be perfectly honest, I was ****_this_**** close to creating a love triangle between Tobirama, Hashirama and Madara, but decided against it because I just want TobiMada and I'm selfish like that. So, that's that. Leave a review if you can~! I'm glad this story is getting such positive feedback so far. I hope to continue to provoke those kinds of reactions!**


	5. Wrapping Things Up

**Wrapping Things Up**

* * *

><p>"Your brother's name is Izuna?"<p>

Silence was all that followed that question, Tobirama and Madara staring at each other as if to figure out exactly how much information had been leaked. Madara was debating internally what kind of approach he should take in order to confront the other, whilst Tobirama was trying to figure out if this was the same recently-released-from-rehab Izuna he had met just last night, or if this was some kind of huge coincidence and he was just spoiling his own secret.

"Yes, as it so happens...Why? Does that mean anything to you?" Madara questioned finally, the idea of pushing the other to admit first appealing to him more than laying it all out in the open. But it seemed Tobirama's intellect far surpassed his expectations. Not that he considered the Senju dumb in any way, but regardless.

"I don't want to play this game with you, Madara. What exactly are you trying to pull?" He asked, voice stern, obviously demanding a different answer than what was blatantly requested. The Uchiha himself tightened his jaw, lifting his head a little. He supposed there really was no purpose to continue to maintain this charade of ignorance.

"I'd just like to know why you didn't tell me sooner that you were a drug dealer." He said, crossing his arms and looking at the other expectantly. Tobirama gave no signs of wavering at the accusation, but instead hardened his gaze.

"Well it's not exactly something to brag about. And you have to consider the fact that, I haven't known you for more than a day." The albino stated coldly. "But if you knew about it already, why didn't you confront me sooner?"

"Oh, don't act like I'm the only one at fault here. You weren't exactly subtle when I mentioned my brother earlier today. Perhaps you should work on your physical reactions before you go making accusations." Madara snapped, efficiently shutting the other up. The two stared at each other, one's eyes sharpened with fiery stubbornness and the other's hardened by an icy shadow. They were two opposing forces that radiated an incredible amount of tension, which Hashirama was not oblivious to, despite being a good distance away.

Being the pacifist he was, the elder Senju strode up to the two and promptly took a stance between them, causing them to step back in confusion. "I don't know why this is such a big deal, but I will not have any fighting take place under my roof." He declared firmly, giving each of them a hard look of disapproval. Tobirama just rolled his eyes off to the side, whilst Madara's gaze dropped to the floor. He very much disliked making such bad first impressions on strangers whose households he was visiting, especially the older brother of the object of his affec-

Oh, these most certainly were _not_ affections. Surely not. Tobirama had made a good point - they'd barely known each other for a day. This facade he had forced the Senju into was nothing more than that - an act, a cover-up so that Amai would stop harassing him all the time. It wasn't real, and anything that happened behind the scenes was either a safety measure or practice. After all, what good was pretending if you couldn't make it convincing?

Madara's inner consciousness merely scoffed at these thoughts. _'Do you honestly think you can hide from it? Have you really deluded yourself so much that you can't see the inevitable? Look at him, Madara. Look at him and say you don't have feelings for him,'_ his inner barked at him, and his eyes obediently - though against his will - glanced up at Tobirama. He was currently being reprimanded by his brother, a conversation he didn't care to tune into. He wanted to look away again, to be angry with himself for even listening to that idiotic voice inside his head, but the Senju looked up then, as well. Their eyes met and suddenly neither of them were listening to Hashirama.

Madara himself was not entirely sure what transpired during that glance, but what he did know was that things were changing for him, both emotionally and mentally. In the beginning, the last thing he wanted was a relationship, and that was why he had been so desperate to get away from Amai. And yet, here he stood, unable to deny that smug voice in his head now. Fake relationship or not, Madara was glad he had blindly picked Tobirama out yesterday. For something so left up to chance and luck, the result had turned out rather well, and both of them knew that. But could either of them actually come forth and admit it?

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" The two seniors were broken from their trance as Hashirama's hand waved in front of Tobirama's face. The younger Senju hardly gave his brother a second's glance before moving to walk past him.

"No." He said bluntly, otherwise ignoring his brother as he again stood before Madara. He tried to hold the Uchiha's gaze, but Madara looked off to the side, expecting some sort of chastising for...well, for whatever reason. However, he was surprised when he felt fingertips against his jaw, gently coaxing him to look back at Tobirama. "We don't really have to fight about this, do we?" He asked quietly. Madara pursed his lips, then sighed.

"No." He said with a slight pout. Tobirama gave a small smile.

"Good. You had me worried for a second there." He said, causing the Uchiha to raise a brow at him.

"What would you be worried about?" He asked. The Senju's eyes softened.

"I thought you were really mad at me. You could have left." He said, his voice holding solemn meaning to it. However, Madara caught a lingering end to that sentence, one Tobirama need not speak in order for the Uchiha to hear it. _'You could have left me.'_

"Why would I ever want to do that?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. Tobirama's smile grew, his body language intimating that he was about to go in for a hug, but he caught himself, glancing back at the other occupant in the room. It seemed Hashirama just kept getting left out, but he was smiling regardless.

"D'aww, you two." Hashirama grinned cheekily. "I would give you two some...'private time', but isn't it getting a bit late?" And with that, Madara's eyes widened, whipping out his phone once more. It was already five o'clock! He supposed, considering the time it took to get here from the school and whatnot, he should have been paying more attention.

"Uh, I have to go! My foster mother and I have something planned for my brother, and I really need to be there." He said urgently, making his way to the door.

"I'll drive you back." Tobirama offered, following him. But before they left, Madara turned to Hashirama apologetically.

"I'm sorry for my disturbance here and having to leave so abruptly. It was lovely meeting you!" And with that he was out the door, Tobirama on his tail.

"It was lovely meeting you?" The Senju mocked as they made their way to the motorcycle. Madara shrugged.

"Well it was." He said as Tobirama hopped onto the bike and started it up. "You're brother's pretty hot." He added as an afterthought.

"Madara!"

"I'm just saying!"

* * *

><p>Madara was practically off the bike before Tobirama had even brought it to a stop. He was eager to get inside and make sure they hadn't started without him, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The Uchiha turned toward Tobirama, ready to tell him it really couldn't wait, but was not able to voice his words due to his mouth being occupied. His lips twitched into a small smile as he returned the kiss.<p>

"Tell your brother I hope he's doing okay." The Senju said after they broke apart. Madara gave him a questioning look. "Despite what we had to do, we were helping each other out. And if you think about it, it paid off in the end." He added with a small smile. Madara nodded in understanding. He really couldn't get mad; if it hadn't been for Tobirama, terrible things would have happened to Izuna, and he wouldn't have been let out so early. If anything, he had to thank Tobirama.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I really must go." He said, inching away from the other. Tobirama chuckled and nodded, releasing him.

"Have fun, lover." He began to head back to his bike, and Madara couldn't help but stand and watch him for a moment. Then, he chuckled and shook his head, finally making his way inside his house.

Just after closing the door, he was ambushed by Felicity, nearly scaring his hair off of him. "Where have you been? Izuna's been so suspicious because I won't let him in the kitchen!" She whisper-shouted at him, tugging him toward the living room. They peered in to see Izuna lounging on the couch, reading a book. There was a rather large TV in the room, but neither had been much for watching it. Madara gave a Cheshire grin.

"Well we better hurry then." He said quietly, and the two of them made their way to the kitchen. On the island a large square object wrapped in wrapping paper. There were a torn holes in a couple places, and a furry appendage poking out of one of them. Madara smiled. "So what kind did you wind up getting?" He asked as they checked to make sure everything was in place as they should be.

"Doberman." Felicity answered, her smile showing that she was just as excited to get this on the roll. With a last check, they looked at each other and nodded. "Oh Izuna, can you come into the kitchen for a moment?" The woman called, and they could hear the book closing loudly, most likely with Izuna's avidity to see what he had been kept from him. The younger Uchiha arrived in the kitchen with a curious look in his eye, immediately locking onto the huge box and gaping.

"What is that?" He asked cautiously as he approached. The two stepped back from it.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Madara suggested, and Izuna only spared him a moment's glance before hurrying over to the kitchen island and prying away the wrapping paper. The animal inside moved around eagerly, its claws tapping against the metal of the cage it was in. When Izuna finally revealed what lay inside, he gasped quietly.

"But that's-!"

"Exactly what you asked for before you were taken in." Felicity provided. Izuna's head fell slightly with the mention, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face at seeing the doberman puppy pawing at the cage's door.

"Can I let him out?" He asked, his face and voice showing just a hint of what remained of his childhood.

"Of course." Felicity nodded for him to go ahead, and he did so carefully, lifting the lock on the door. The doberman curiously poked his head out, immediately leaning in to sniff at Izuna. Madara's heart felt incredibly light to hear to little giggle his brother let out when the dog licked his nose. He placed the dog on the ground and crouched to pet him, but was knocked onto his bum as the doberman pounced on him, tail wagging happily.

Felicity came around and squeezed Madara around the shoulders, making the Uchiha tense up in surprise. She just chuckled while they both watched Izuna. "I think he's gonna be okay." She said fondly, Madara nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Me too." He assented. It brought him joy to see his brother so happy, especially after not having seen him for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>GOODNESS this took a lot longer to write up than it should have m( _ _)m<br>Sorry for the wait, guys, I went through one hell of a writer's block halfway through this, and only just broke through it. So, predictably, this chapter is really crappy and I'm sorry it didn't blow up the way you wanted it to . Tbh, I was hoping for something better, too, but my mind just was not cooperating.  
>Thanks to all those who reviewed, though! You guys are the ones that made me push through that block and get this up! Emijonks2000 omg you make me blush .\ And hanayu, HOW DO YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I'M GOING TO KILL IZUNA?! Like I just. What kind of vibe was I giving off in that other chapter?  
>Anyway, hopefully the following chapters will be better than this crap. The way I left it leaves it open for another day so I can start anew~ It'll probably be a while before I get the next update up, though, because school T_T Will do my best! Hang in there guys!<strong>

**EDIT: OH MY GOD I am ashamed. I wrote this up last night thinking I had posted it, too, but apparently I didn't OOPS So late-late chapter, sooorryyyyy**


	6. Lust

**Lust**

* * *

><p>The coarse brick wall against his back barely even registered to Madara, for he was much more concerned with other things. Soft lips moved roughly against his own, bruising his mouth with the sheer needy force, and callous hands held his hips against the other's, bodies pressed as close together as physically possible. Madara's fingers entangled themselves within snowy locks, as if to pull Tobirama closer still. The space that remained between them was still far too much.<p>

They only broke apart when the need for air was no longer negligible, both of them letting out harsh pants as they gazed into each other's eyes. They were both aware that this was risky, being at school, but the danger was venial in comparison to the lust felt for the other's touch. They were outside of the building, during lunch, and had lost track of the time while engaging in their activities.

A week had passed since Izuna had returned home. This...relationship, or whatever they had, had escalated rather quickly within that short time span. It no longer mattered if they were being watched or not; they indulged in each other on their own accounts. If there had been any doubt before, it was smothered by their constant, yet discreet displays of affection. They had made it a point to keep things on the down-low on school grounds so that there was no legitimate reason to get into trouble, but the urge had become nearly unbearable that day. Madara would attest that it was Tobirama's fault entirely, what with the seductive stares in the hallways and subtle actions that drove the Uchiha mad. They were taking a huge chance by doing this, but neither seemed to care.

Tobirama's hand softly trailed down Madara's face, the look in his crimson eyes making the Uchiha's knees tremble slightly. "The bell is probably going to ring soon." He mentioned, his sullen voice conveying just how that fact made him feel. Madara pursed his lips slightly.

"It is the last class of the day...we could skip." He suggested as his hands slid from around the taller's neck to his shoulders, almost as if to tempt the Senju further into skipping with him. Alas, Tobirama just smiled.

"You're going to be a bad influence on me, aren't you?" He teased, leaning down to place a light kiss on Madara's lips. "But I'm afraid we can't. That happens to be my calculus class, and Hashirama's been dogging me to bring my grades up. We can meet after school, though." He suggested with a smirk, making the Uchiha bite the inside of his lip.

"Right after school." He added, eyes briefly gazing over the taller's body as if it weren't obvious what he wanted. Tobirama leaned down to nip at his ear, teasing the ring there with his tongue.

"Right after school." He agreed in a husky whisper that did all sorts of things to the raven's body. As if on cue, the bell rang, and they both sighed simultaneously. Madara hugged Tobirama close once more, as if that would help to retain the other's warmth for another hour and a half. The Senju chuckled and lowered his hands to Madara's rear, giving a hard squeeze and making the raven yelp as he jumped back in surprise. This only made Tobirama laugh harder as he quickly made his escape. Madara had half a mind to hit him for that stunt, but refrained. Now that lunch had ended, students were again roaming across campus and heaven forbid someone see him wailing on someone.

Alas, he made his way to chemistry, hoping the class wouldn't be entirely boring today. He was much too eager to meet up with Tobirama to sit and listen to a middle-aged man drone on and on about ph levels and atoms.

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

"Let's go."

The motorcycle took off with a lurch, nearly scaring the Uchiha shitless when Tobirama decided to perform a wheelie. His fingers dug into Tobirama's chest, feeling the vibrations of his guffawing whilst the bike leveled out. He would make it a point to get the Senju back for that later, but right now he was focused on what they were going to do when they arrived at Tobirama's house. Apparently his brother was working overtime at his job in an attempt to make up for the money he'd been cheated from. He had confronted his boss about it and threatened to sue, so all matters would be worked out in due time.

It didn't take long to get to the house, and as soon as they were through the door a heated make-out session took place. It started off with Tobirama shoving Madara against a wall, but the raven quickly retaliated by pushing the other against the wall opposite of that one, deftly working on removing the Senju's leather jacket. Tobirama pushed back and they stumbled around the living room while they shed their clothing. It was during their struggle to make it to the stairs that they knocked over an end table, though it barely distracted them.

"I'll get that later." Tobirama murmured against Madara's lips.

"Damn right you will, now come on." The Uchiha took his hand and practically pulled him up the stairs, both of them shirtless and disregarding the clothes strewn about the living room. Tobirama chuckled and took the lead once reaching the second level, leading his partner toward his room. The door hadn't even closed before Madara threw the albino against it, slamming it shut regardless. His hands roamed across Tobirama's chest as their lips met once more, the sound of passionate lip-locking filling their ears along with breathy sighs of lust and desire. The Senju's arms snuck around Madara's waist, drawing a growl from the latter. Whatever made Tobirama think he was in charge here was beyond him.

Moving skillfully, Madara twisted them around and forced the albino to the bed, lips barely breaking contact. He succeeded in making the white-hair sit down, and intended to continue by slipping between his legs, but he was taken by surprise when Tobirama gripped his waist and literally lifted the Uchiha onto his lap, legs straddling either side of his body. Madara clenched his jaw and glared heatedly at the smirking Senju.

"If you expect me to -"

"Just shut up." And lips were on his again. He tried pulling away, but Tobirama's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him there tightly. Madara sighed internally, realizing he was going to have to do this the hard way. He began to play as if he was giving into the Senju's wishes, and placed his hands on his broad shoulders. He pressed his body against Tobirama's, cursing himself as he allowed for a tongue to slip into his mouth and dominate the kiss. The raven nudged Tobirama onto his back, and was thankful that he complied easily.

As soon as he was laying down, Madara went for his arms, fully intent on trapping them above his head to finally regain control. However, he hadn't anticipated Tobirama anticipating that move and, to counter it, he dipped his hands down to Madara's back side, firmly grasping his ass. The Uchiha's mouth was forced open in a shaky breath of surprise, which in turn allowed Tobirama to sit up and once again initiate a kiss he took full control of. Madara's hands now rested on the Senju's biceps, simply enjoying how his hips were forced to roll against the other's, rubbing his clothed erection against Tobirama's abdomen.

Madara gritted his teeth in realization that Tobirama was playing him, pleasuring him into submission. And deep inside, he knew that was how things would ultimately play out. So, he would do all that he could to feign an illusion of dominance, to make it he who was in control, yet also under the other's influence. It was his best strategy, and would result in less time and effort and more pleasure for both of them.

Placing his hands on the Senju's chest, he again pushed him onto his back, preferring that position. Tobirama watched him carefully this time, his lustful eyes unable to keep from roaming downward every now and then, though. Madara let the albino gaze his fill for a moment before suddenly grinding their hips together. Tobirama's mouth fell open in a quiet moan, not having expected the spontaneous action. The Uchiha did it again, and again, soon creating a blissful heat in their stomachs from the friction. Madara's fingers drifted across the pale, toned chest, quite pleased with how the other's abs rippled under his touch and his chest rose to meet him.

He felt Tobirama's hands return to gripping his rear tightly, beginning to move his hips along with Madara's to increase the friction. Even though he would never come close to admitting it, Madara liked having his ass fondled, if only by Tobirama. The intimate gesture sent his hormones aflare and made the confines of his pants rather painful. His hands were actually working on unbuttoning Tobirama's jeans when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Madara had to press his lips together to stop a moan at that, for the phone pressed against his erection through the cloth and the vibrations were...well, stimulating, to say the least. Madara paused however, breath only slightly laboured, as he looked down at the Senju beneath him.

"You are not answering that." Tobirama stated demandingly. Madara rolled his eyes.

"It could be important." He argued as he reached for the phone regardless. The albino groaned and let his head fall back while Madara answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Madara, where the hell are you?" Came Izuna's voice from the other end. Madara growled internally. He hoped this whole interrupting during private moments thing wouldn't become a habit of his.

"The Senju's place, why?" He replied. While he listened to Izuna's answer, Tobirama began kneading his fingers into the Uchiha's supple flesh, causing Madara to send him a warning glare. He only smirked and continued whilst the raven spoke.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Tell Felicity I'll be home in a couple hours." He said, not having fully registered everything Izuna said. He clamped his lips between his teeth harshly when Tobirama's finger brushed against his entrance, and swallowed through his drying throat.

"Are you even listening to me? She wants you home in the next thirty minutes or so. We're going to visit some friends of hers and she wants us to meet their kid." Said the younger with distaste. Madara made a face that mimicked that feeling.

"Haven't we already been through that phase? You'd think she'd understand by now that -" Izuna cut him off, but it wouldn't have mattered, seeing as how he was finding it hard just to control his breathing because the albino was now prodding a finger into his puckered hole.

"That we can make our own friends, yeah I know. But look, she's insisting so you might as well come along to avoid further annoyance." Madara vaguely heard a snide remark in the background, but his thoughts were too scattered at the moment to care.

"Okay, Izuna, I'm going to have to let you go." He said through a strained voice. He could almost feel the suspicion coming through the phone.  
>"...Why? What are you doing?" He asked accusingly. Madara turned away from the phone as he grunted in response to the thrusting of the digit in his ass.<p>

"N-nothing, I'm just...busy...studying." He improvised as his eyes shut.

"Studying what? How to thoroughly disturb your brother in point-two seconds?"

"Look, I just - ahh!" The gasp was inevitable as his prostate was touched, and instead of even trying to explain Madara simply hung up and tossed the phone aside. "Bastard..." He muttered with a heated glare at the white-hair, who simply chuckled.

"You were taking too long." He said simply, not having paused in his ministrations. Madara let it slide for the time-being and simply braced his hands against Tobirama's shoulders, panting heavily.

"We only have half an hour." He warned the other, receiving a disappointed sigh.

"Better finish up, at least." He said and without pretense repositioned their bodies so that he now hovered over Madara. The latter was about to voice a protest, but Tobirama would have none of it. Not waiting for an invitation, he quickly stripped the Uchiha of his pants and boxers, allowing his prominent erection to spring up. The raven bit his lip to try and suppress a blush, but to little avail. As a pale hand brushed against his shaft, he couldn't help the shaky moan that escaped him.

Tobirama took the initiative and began pumping the other quickly, eyes flickering back and forth between the raven's eyes and his length as he tried to catch every little reaction. Madara craned his neck and arched his back into the touch, a red flush blooming across his face. Tobirama felt his arousal twitch excitedly at this, and he couldn't help but be very disappointed that they couldn't continue with what they had originally been doing.

Deciding it best to do this quickly, the albino lowered his head toward Madara's member, flicking the tip with his tongue a few times, already tasting the pre-cum gathered there. It pleased him how much he'd been able to turn on Madara in such a short amount of time. Still, the arousal would come to a hastened end, which he ensured as he brought his lips around the head of the raven's cock. He continued to tease the tip with his tongue as he gave short bobs of his head, pressing his lips tightly against the shaft and sucking hard as he pulled up.

With a few more tugs of his lips, teasing the raven's slit with his tongue, kneading his bollocks and a couple or so good sucks, the Senju had Madara practically writhing beneath him. It was only a moment later that, along with the jerking of his hips, he felt a warm fluid spray into his mouth, slipping down the back of his throat as his eyes closed in enjoyment. He made sure to capture every last drop, giving a few more sucks to draw out all that he could from his lover. Madara panted at this, head thrown back and fingers tearing at the sheets from his recent orgasm. Even as Tobirama pulled away, the member leaving his mouth with a light popping noise, he was surprised to find the other showed no signs of softening. He raised a brow as he smirked.

"Do I turn you on that much?" He asked playfully, stroking a hand down the side of the raven's body, trailing goosebumps under his touch.

"S-shut up." Madara growled, forcing himself into a more comfortable sitting position. He knew there wasn't anything he could do about his resilient erection, but he could at least leave Tobirama in the same, if not a worse, position. "Now hurry up, I have to get home." He said, sliding his legs from around the albino and off the bed.

"Whoa wait, what? You're not even gonna return the favour?" Tobirama asked accusingly as Madara stood and searched for his pants. He turned a smirk on the taller man as he found them and pulled them on.

"Oh no. This is payback for earlier." He said slyly, scoffing internally at the confused look he received.

"For earli-" Tobirama caught himself with a groan and placed a hand over his face in exasperation. "This is about the wheelie, isn't it?" He questioned, making Madara's smirk widen.

"Oh yeah." He then turned and headed for the door, remembering their shirts were still in the living room.

"Damn..." Tobirama muttered to himself as he followed the raven out and down the stairs. He would have to remember to limit his stunts from thereon. He couldn't stand being deprived of -

His thoughts were cut short as he ran into something at the foot of the stairs, causing the both of them to topple the rest of the way down and land heavily on the floor. Tobirama grunted as he realized he'd landed on top of Madara, which only worsened the situation in his pants.

"What the hell?" The white-hair mumbled as he propped himself up, noticing Madara's eyes intently focused ahead of him. He followed his gaze and immediately froze as he saw the figure in the open doorway. Three pairs of eyes remained unmoving as a deafening, terribly awkward silence arose.

"Umm..." Hashirama began awkwardly, slowly closing the door behind him. The two younger males remained on the floor for a moment longer before hurrying to their feet.

"I can explain." Tobirama stated, though he got the feeling his brother didn't really want him to as his eyes drifted over to the discarded shirts on the floor.

"I'd rather you didn't. Um...I'm going to start on dinner...Why don't you take Madara home?" He suggested, making his way to the kitchen while keeping his distance from the two. When he was out of sight, they both let out a sigh.

"Idiot." Madara scolded Tobirama with a slap to the head, hurriedly moving to grab his shirt. "It's a good thing Izuna called after all. If he hadn't and Hashirama came back while we were..." Madara swallowed down a blush at the thought as the two fixated their shirts.

"Yeah, I know. I could have sworn he said he'd be out for a few extra hours." Tobirama replied, not even chancing a glance into the kitchen as he passed it on his way to the door.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go before my step-mother pitches a fit." Madara said as he exited the house, immediately heading for the Energica. He paused, however, looking at the narrow seat warily. Oh, this wasn't going to be comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Don't even have a good excuse. It was a bit of writer's block, though, to be honest. I had the part <strong>**_after_**** this planned out, and even a spicy bit further in the future, but I couldn't figure out how to make the transition between this part and the next work. If you want the real reason, though, it's that I got distracted by tumblr and by another TobiMada story I'm working on. I really need to not but whatevs. You can't restrain my OTP~**

**SO. Leave a review if you'd like. Yell at me, throw things at me, and hey if you're feelin' kind tell me how the chapter was. You guys are beautiful for being so patient with me /.\**


	7. Surprises

**Surprises**

* * *

><p>As expected, the ride back to his house had been a rather torturous one, considering both had erections that pressed painfully against the hard motorcycle seat. Alas, that had helped them to calm down, despite the suggestive position the small seat put them in. After a slightly hasty goodbye kiss, Madara watched Tobirama speed off back down the road, sighing quietly before turning back to his house.<p>

He hadn't even reached the door when Felicity and Izuna came bounding out. Well, it was more Felicity doing the bounding and Izuna scrambling to keep up with her. "Madara, there you are! Hurry, get in the car, we're going to be late!" She said worriedly, ushering him toward the vehicle.

"Why are we in such a rush? I'm sure you're friends will be able to understand if you're a minute or two late." Izuna mumbled as they all got inside the car.

"No, you don't understand. We've reserved a table at a restaurant for dinner and you know what happens when you miss those." Felicity said, already backing out of the driveway.

"Wait, so we're eating dinner with them?" Madara asked, his step-mother's confirmation making both he and his brother groan.

"Oh stop. I'm sure you'll like them once you get to know them. And besides, they have a son that's your age that you can talk about your boy things with. I think he goes to your school." At this news, Izuna and Madara glanced at each other worriedly. Someone at Madara's and Izuna's soon-to-be school meeting their step-mother? Now wasn't that just...a joyful thought.

Madara was kind of disappointed that the drive didn't last that long. That only meant that this person lived close by, and he would no doubt he subjected to all sorts of torturous conversation with this family. Izuna didn't look to be in a much better mood, his arms crossed as he glared out the window. Madara supposed this was one of the things he hadn't looked forward to when he was able to come back home.

Both brothers let out identically frustrated sighs when Felicity turned into a driveway. The lady who owned the place came out onto the porch a moment later to welcome Felicity, as well as introduce herself to the boys. However, she seemed a bit taken aback when she looked at Madara.

"Oh, so...you're the Madara I've heard so much about." She noted, head tilted slightly. Madara furrowed his brows and glanced questioningly at Felicity, but she seemed just as confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, probably wanting the same explanation as Madara. The lady, Gesibelle, turned a small smile on her.

"Oh, it's just that my son seems to know Madara rather...well. I um...might I speak with you inside for a moment?" Madara's anxiety only grew when both women glanced at him once more before heading inside, leaving him and Izuna out on the porch. The brothers shared their own looks of confusion before stepping inside as well.

The house was comfortably furnished with soft browns and greys, but that was the last thing on Madara's mind. Felicity and the other woman were speaking in the kitchen, voices low so as to keep whatever was going on a secret. Out of respect for his step-mother, Madara didn't try to hear what they were talking about, but the occasional glances she kept sending his way only heightened his nervousness about this whole situation.

He and Izuna opted to stay in the living room until invited further in the house, though neither wanted to sit in any of the chairs available. Madara assumed that Izuna's tension was due to curiousity of what his brother could possibly be up to, but then again so was Madara. The only thing he could think of was Tobirama, and he didn't live with these people so it couldn't be about him. He'd barely spoken to anyone else at school - made a few silent agreements to share homework answers with a few people, but little more. He just couldn't think of anything that would raise this sort of suspicion.

"Madara?" Despite his initial reaction to look up at his name, the shockingly familiar voice made the boy in question freeze. But a tingle of fear in the back of his mind had him whipping his head up a moment later to face the realization of said fear. What was he doing here?!

"A-Amai." He regarded, cursing himself for stuttering. The other boy looked just as shocked, though Madara had to say the view was a tad hilarious with his bed-ridden hair and thrown-together-last-minute outfit. But he couldn't find it in himself to even crack a smile, for his mind was much too numb with surprise to let him do much more than blink. Amai tore his eyes away to look in the kitchen where the two women had noticeably lowered their voices even further, then he turned back to Madara.

"You're Felicity's kid?" He asked with an audible incredulous tone.

"Adopted." Madara corrected automatically, but he couldn't contain his questions any longer. "You live here?" He asked, his own disbelief clear in his voice. Amai nodded once, slowly, before poising his mouth to say something, though he seemed to think for a moment before he did.

"Maaaybe we should...take this somewhere else." He said, sparing a nearly imperceptible glance at Izuna, who'd been eyeing them both curiously throughout their entire conversation. Madara looked at his brother apologetically before standing on numb feet. He hoped his brother would understand the necessity of a private conversation as he cautiously followed Amai to the back door and out onto a patio. He allowed Amai to close the door behind him as he shot him a suspicious, nearly accusing look.

"What have you told that woman about me?" He asked, finally able to speak his thoughts more boldly now that they were alone. Amai's warning look told him he should watch what he called his mother.

"Nothing you don't already know. To be honest, I never expected this to happen, but it can't be all bad. You don't seem like the kind of person to keep secrets from your family." The brunet pointed out; Madara narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" He received an infuriating shrug in response.

"Just that you're into guys. Maybe one in particular, but all the same." He added quickly, prompting Madara to snatch his hand out and grab his shirt collar. The height difference between them didn't matter - if Amai had really told his mother what he thought he did, nothing was stopping him from disfiguring this guy's face.

"Elaborate." He ordered with venomous sarcasm. Although Amai kept up an indifferent facade, the tense way he swallowed gave away just how intimidated he felt.

"So I may have exaggerated our...relationship a bit. I wasn't really lying, I mean...you can't deny it." He said with a shit-eating smirk. Madara gritted his teeth.

"Deny what?" He growled, tightening his grip on the kid's shirt. This son of a bitch had better not have -

"That you're attracted to me." It wasn't so much the words, but the two fingers on his chin that cut off his thoughts. "Try as you might, you can't just run away from that sort of thing. And this fling you have going on with Tobirama? Everyone can see through it. You're just lucky he was too much of a softy to resist such a pitiful display of desperation at the time." In the next moment, Amai's back was braced against the wall, Madara opting to use both hands to pin him there so he could refrain from throwing punches.

"You better watch what you say about him, Amai. You may see what you want, but Tobirama is more than just a fling." He declared. This wasn't about hiding from Amai anymore, it was about Tobirama, and the relationship they had developed. And he would be damned if he sat by and let Amai run his mouth like some egotistical moron.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Madara." Amai said calmly, his eyes more serious than before. This made the raven furrow his brows as he continued. "It may not seem like that to you, but Tobirama works in mysterious ways. He's one hell of an actor." This caused Madara's chest to swell with rage, and a feral growl was all but suppressed.

"What makes you think you know a damn thing about Tobirama?" He hissed. Sure, he'd had his own suspicions about the same exact thing in the beginning, but there was no doubting what Tobirama felt for him. The way Amai's eyes softened to a look of sadness only enraged him further.

"Seems he's already got you fooled." His tone was what kept Madara from beating the living daylights out of him when he raised his hand to touch Madara's cheek. "A shame. A guy like you shouldn't have to go through that." Though his eyes remained hard with fury, the Uchiha couldn't help a glint of curiousity.

"What do you mean?" His voice was lower now, his anger suppressed due to his new wonder. Amai gave him a sad smile.

"Don't say I don't know Tobirama. He pulled the same act on me once, too."

Madara could only stare at Amai for a pregnant moment of silence, and the brunet seemed more than willing to let him take in this new information. So...Tobirama and Amai...were together once? _"Listen, Amai isn't the type to give up so quickly on things he wants. Trust me, I know."_ Those words sounded in his head - a few of the first Tobirama had ever said to him. How hadn't he caught that sooner? Tobirama had obviously been acquainted with Amai in some fashion, and the brunet's clear resentment toward Tobirama all made sense now. During their first encounter, Amai was all too reluctant to believe Madara and Tobirama were actually together, and apparently still didn't believe it. Or, didn't _want_ to believe it, more rather. If what he said was true, and Tobirama really had played him like he was making it out to be...

Oh, what was he thinking? Was he really going to believe the same jerk who tried preying on him on his first day at school over the boy who'd captivated his heart and proven more times than once that he had feelings for him? This was the same guy who'd willingly pretended to be his boyfriend to save him from Amai he was talking about. He flinched internally at the clear pretense that must have been what gave Amai the impression that they were still pretending. He just had to prove to this guy that he and Tobirama were together and nothing was going to change that.

Madara blinked, realizing he'd simply been standing there, holding onto Amai's shirt with a sizzled sense of frustration for the good of two minutes. He hadn't even noticed the brunet idly playing with a strand of his hair during his contemplation, and he promptly took a step back to put an end to that. Amai gave him a questioning look, no doubt wondering if his little attempt at trying to make Madara available again had worked, but a flash of disappointment crossed his features at the stubborn look on the Uchiha's face.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, but that's not who Tobirama is now. Not with me." He declared with finality. Amai pursed his lips, and it almost annoyed Madara at how convincing his display of sorrow was.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said quietly, taking a small step forward as if to regain the distance Madara had put between them. "But when this blows up, and I know it will...just know that I'll be here for you. I'd hate for the same thing to happen to you as what happened to me. I had nobody to go to." He told him softly, lifting his hand once more and just barely grazing the raven's cheek with his fingertips. "Do me a favour, though, if only just this once." He began leaning in, and Madara's chest tightened as he guessed what Amai was about to do. The gods knew why he didn't move. "I just want you to have a taste of someone who actually cares about you before you're torn apart." The words were sealed onto his lips with the surprisingly gentle kiss, and Madara could only stand there in a daze.

"Oh!" Both boys tore away from each other as the door opened and Amai's mother appeared, covering her eyes from the two of them. Madara was more than embarrassed, though Amai simply looked apologetic.

"Sorry, mother. Did you need something?" The respectful tone Amai had when addressing his mother was just another surprise to add to the list of things Madara was learning about this kid.

"U-uhm...we're about to go to dinner. I hope you're ready to go." The woman didn't make eye contact with either of them as she disappeared back into the house. Amai simply chuckled and sent a bemused glance to Madara's still-red face, but the Uchiha merely shoved past him, a muttered "asshole" escaping him on the way.

* * *

><p>Amai had to admit that he was impressed with the choice of restaurant. His mother wouldn't even tell him where they were going. Then again, she wouldn't tell him who they were dining with, either. He didn't know if she knew Madara was Felicity's kid or not, but he couldn't say he was displeased with the surprise.<p>

He couldn't help feeling bad, though. Madara simply wouldn't listen to reason; that bastard Tobirama had him wrapped around his finger. Amai was left with the bitter nostalgia of knowing that he was just the same back then, and he felt guilty that he couldn't spare Madara from that kind of suffering.

Amai hadn't meant to be so persistent on Madara that first day. He'd even started out friendly and casual, introducing himself and learning Madara's name, just as it was supposed to be. But when he saw Tobirama, and the way he was looking at Madara already he couldn't help the anger and the need to keep Madara away from him. But the harder he tried, the farther Madara moved away, and the closer he got to Tobirama. He supposed it was his fault entirely in the end - he just hadn't expected Tobirama to be so willing to glue Madara to his side like he did.

He'd been keeping tabs on Madara since that day, and had been intent on trying to talk to him alone when he saw him in the hall the next day. But Tobirama saw his intentions before he got a chance and seized him then and there. Amai simply couldn't bare to watch that, so he hurried past. He wanted to help Madara, truly he did, but the pain of just seeing Tobirama doing this to someone else was too much for him to handle. He'd have to try harder from hereon. There was no way he was going to stand by and let Madara get used like he did.

As planned, there was a table reserved for the two families, one of the ones by the wall with the bench on one side and chairs on the other. Amai casually sat next to Madara on the chair side, his brother next to him while Amai's mother and Felicity took the bench. After the waiter went to fetch their appetizers, Felicity spoke up, much to what seemed to be Gesibelle's annoyance.

"So! Madara. You know Amai from school?" She inquired with a certain twinkle in her eyes. Felicity had visited his house more than enough times for Amai to know she was open about a lot of things, but the question only seemed to make Madara uncomfortable. Had he not come out to her yet?

"Hardly." He said simply, keeping his hard gaze set on the table. "We've really only spoken once, and the circumstances were not all that welcoming." Amai raised and dropped his eyebrows, glancing off to the side. Leave it to Madara to be blunt, then.

"Oh..." Felicity looked a bit confused, but she didn't really press into it. "But...you are friends right?" She asked hopefully. Madara glanced up at her, then at Amai, before dropping his gaze again without saying anything. Felicity slumped her shoulders, giving him an unseen sympathetic, yet curious look. Deciding to test her luck elsewhere, she turned to Amai. "I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been up to?" Amai straightened his back, more open to conversation than the Uchiha seemed to be.

"Hardly anything noteworthy, really." He began to indulge her, for she clearly was desperate for a distraction in all this tension. He touched up on the things she seemed interested in so as not to force her into boredom while he spoke. Fortunately, the waiter returned with a basket of biscuits and their drinks, then took their orders. To his surprise, Madara ordered a serving of spicy deep-friend chicken, and with hot sauce on the side. He hadn't taken Madara to be one for spicy foods, but he supposed he was learning more and more by the minute.

When the food arrived, everyone thanked the waiter and began on their dishes. It amazed Amai how easily Madara was able to eat a piece of chicken and red pepper dipped in hot sauce. Amai himself couldn't handle too much spice, so he had to admire the Uchiha's tolerance for it. He couldn't refrain from wondering what it would be like to kiss him and taste a lingering spicy note on his tongue...

Nobody asked for seconds after that - the meal was quite filling - and they simply awaited the bill. Gesibelle and Felicity had finally gotten into a discussion that didn't involve either of the boys, and Amai was secretly thankful for that. As nonchalant as he may seem, he preferred to keep his private life to himself. Having Gesibelle walk in on him and Madara like that was unexpected and a bit annoying. She always did have a habit of spoiling his moments.

Once the waiter came with the bill and both women pitched into the money, they set off once more on a generally good note. It was dark outside now, the air predictably cool, with that relaxing effect it always brought along with it. He was glad to see it did the same for Madara, as well. He'd been so tense the entire time, Amai almost felt bad. He knew his first impression had made him ever-wary, but he hoped to change that, preferably tonight.

Upon returning to his house, Amai decided now would be the time to make his move. "Mother, would it be okay if I showed Madara to the park for a little while? If it's alright with Felicity, as well." He added politely.

"Oh, I don't see why not. He hasn't seen much of the town yet." Felicity said encouragingly. Gesibelle gave him a look, the one with that hidden undertone of "you rotten shit you might as well just stay gone" that he knew so well. "Oh, come on Gessie, for Madara's sake." Felicity pleaded with a childish pout. Gesibelle simply sighed.

"Alright, I suppose. Be back before nine. Felicity has to get to work early and I don't want to keep her here waiting for you." She said before disappearing inside the house.

"Have fun you two." Felicity sang as she followed with an annoyed-looking Izuna behind her. Amai felt bad for leaving the boy there alone with those two women, but he had to talk to Madara somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Uchiha questioned as if on cue. Amai raised a brow.

"Didn't you hear? I'm taking you to the park, now come on." He said with a gesture of his head as he started down the street, hands in his pockets. He didn't need to look back to know that Madara would follow. Despite not knowing much about him, his actions were rather predictable when it came to being around him, and that was just a simple fact. That's how he knew Madara would let him kiss him before...

Madara trailed behind him in silence as they walked, but Amai didn't mind so long as he was following. He really did want to show him the park - it was a sight at night - but he also hoped to make things right with the Uchiha. Winning him over had nothing to do with it; he'd be satisfied if he simply left Tobirama, even if he wanted nothing to do with Amai, either. He was willing to sacrifice his feelings for Madara's sake. He wasn't sure when he developed that kind of devotion to him, but he could tell that Madara was worth it. He was worth too much to be with a bastard like Tobirama.

Once the park was in sight, the brunet slowed down to walk beside Madara, who pointedly turned away from him. He couldn't help a smirk at how childish he could be, but it was just one more thing to love about him. "You know, you're an interesting fellow." He said finally, predictably catching Madara's attention with the estranged pronoun. "You show up at school one day, no one knows you, completely ordinary, and yet you've probably started one of the biggest gossip-gaggles in the history of Hayward." Hayward was the name of the school.

"Gossip-gaggle?" Madara asked with a raised brow. Amai smirked jokingly.

"That's what I like to call the infestation of girls that always get together to spread rumors and talk about each other behind their backs." The brunet elaborated. This drew a snort from Madara, though he quickly tried to cover it with a cough. Amai looked at him in amusement while he was turned away again. "You're all over the school, you know. You're like the icon for gay rights, and those that support it look up to you." He told him matter-of-factly.

"What?" Madara asked incredulously, turning back to him once more. Amai just nodded.

"Mhm. What? You didn't think you're little rendezvouses with Tobirama have gone unnoticed did you?" He asked teasingly, making the Uchiha blush and duck his head. Amai's eyes softened for a moment before he went on. "There are girls who are jealous of you, of course. First, you catch my eye and then you're practically glued to Tobirama's side. You're extremely attractive, and there are those who hate you just for not being straight and available to them." He sighed. "I mean think about it. You've got two of what people have labeled the hottest guys in school vying for your attention and you don't even know it."

They'd stopped, now at the entrance to the park, and Madara glanced up at him. He was obviously processing what he was being told, probably trying to figure out where Amai was going with all this nonsense. In fact, he was going nowhere; simply killing time until he could say what he really wanted to say.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, finally putting it out there as he strung Madara's attention once more. "You may not be able to see it, and you probably think I'm full of shit, but the fact of the matter is that I care about you. Seeing you with Tobirama is just another reminder of what happened, and what's going to happen if you stay with him." The raven's eyes hardened.

"Just stay out of it, Amai. You've said enough, and you're not going to change my mind about him. It's touching that you care for me, but if that's all you were going to say, then -" Amai cut him of when he started to walk away, grabbing him by the arm.

"Please, I'm begging you. If Tobirama gets away with this again I don't know what I'll do." Madara tore free from his grasp, glaring now.

"You won't do anything because nothing's going to happen between Tobirama and I. Why can't you just accept the fact that I like someone else?" Amai gave him a pointed look.

"Because you like me, too." Madara rolled his eyes, turning away again.

"Oh, stop. You're so full of yourself, it's pitiful." He stopped then, clenching his fists by his side. "And I don't understand it. Why are you so obsessed with me?" Amai had to smirk as he strode up behind Madara.

"And you say I'm full of myself?" He asked teasingly, though quietly as he hovered behind Madara for a moment. The Uchiha didn't continue forward, or turn around. He just glared at the ground and dug his nails into his palms. Taking a chance, Amai lifted a hand to the other's arm, feeling him tense under his feather-light touch, and slowly trailed up to his shoulder as he stepped closer again. "Why can't you accept the possibility that Tobirama isn't everything you think he is?" He asked in return, keeping his eyes fixed on the back of Madara's head as he spoke. "He's charming, funny, a senior - the works. But you know what he's not? Honest, trustworthy...caring..." His hand was at the raven's neck now, slowly moving his hair to the side. "I can be all that and more, if you'd let me. I would make sure you'd feel loved with no doubt.

"And you are doubting him right now, aren't you? Thinking about everything he's ever said to you. Why do you think he never told you about us? Keeping secrets, lying through his teeth without so much as a second thought." He leaned his head down to nuzzle the crook of Madara's neck, feeling an internal sense of brooding satisfaction to hear his breath hitch. "You don't deserve that kind of deceit." He murmured, placing a kiss on the Uchiha's cold skin. "You don't deserve his greedy touch." He inched closer to the raven's jaw. "You only deserve what he's made you believe. But he can't even give you that." He kissed Madara's cheek, their bodies flush together. He could feel Madara's racing heart through his chest, and he slipped an arm around his waist...

Madara didn't give him the chance. He'd turned around quicker than he could react, and this time it was Amai taking the blunt edge of surprise. Although he couldn't say he wasn't expecting it, but the force with which Madara kissed him was intoxicating. He bemusedly thought back to the restaurant as he tasted a lingering note of spice, and he couldn't help but to delve his tongue into the all-too-willing orifice. The spicy taste was muted just enough to be extremely sexy, and he took Madara by the hips to pull him closer, the latter's hands gripping his arms.

Amai was ecstatic at the thought that Madara had finally given in, but his victory was short-lived as Madara jumped away, breaking the kiss far too quickly for his liking. He held a hand to his mouth, eyes wide and fearful at his own actions. Amai opened his mouth to say something - to calm him, to tell him it was alright - but the raven turned and dashed away before he could, leaving the brunet standing there with kiss-swollen lips and a bewildered expression.

* * *

><p><strong>I LIVE.<br>So sorry for the long wait - I just got a burst of inspiration and I was like, "where the fuck did amai go" so thus was born chapter 7**

**I've fleshed out the story's plot a little in my mind, so hopefully I can get to writing it again soon. All I know is that someone's dying by the end of this story. And it's not gonna be Izuna, don't worry XD ****izuna's my baby**


	8. Filling in the Blanks

**Filling in the Blanks**

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" Madara's knuckles were red and blistered from how hard he'd punched the wall, and so many times. His mind was on over-drive as he tried to make sense of what had happened. That manipulative son of a bitch...he had to have done something to Madara to make him do that! There was no way he'd willingly kiss that no-good, rotten street rat!<p>

He didn't even know why he'd done it. One minute, he's frozen with disgust at the way Amai was touching him, and the next he was blushing against his lips like some needy whore... There was something wrong with him, and that was the only explanation.

Madara ran a hand through his hair as he finally sat down on the edge of his bed. He was still mad, furious, but he had other things to think about. He had reason to believe Amai was at least telling the truth about his past relationship with Tobirama. He had no way of knowing if what he said had had happened between them was true, but he had to ponder it nonetheless. Tobirama was a good actor, there was no denying that. He could compare the same emotion he felt kissing him now as he did when they'd first kissed in front of Amai. The thought scared him, of course, but he had to give Tobirama the benefit of the doubt. What other proof did he have that Amai wasn't completely full of shit? None, none whatsoever. He would simply have to ask Tobirama about it himself.

Madara slumped his shoulders. And what good would that do? If Amai was right and Tobirama really was the bastard he made him out to be, who's to say he wouldn't just lie through his teeth? Oh, listen to him...he didn't know who to trust anymore. Damn that Amai, making his life so complicated.

But why did it have to be complicated? Why couldn't he just forget about Amai and go back to how things were before this mess? _'Because a part of you believes him, dumbass,'_ chided the voice in his head. Madara had half a mind to hit himself just to shut it up, but perhaps that would just prove how desperately he needed to go to a mental asylum. With all this conflict going on inside him, he may as well do just that just to escape it all.

His thoughts traveled to Izuna. Izuna...maybe he could talk to him about this. He'd dealt with Tobirama before, after all, and maybe he knew something that could help him make some sort of decision. And maybe his brother was just what he needed to calm down.

Madara got up and left his room, pausing outside his door as he heard the familiar clinking of dishes as Felicity washed them. She'd been worried about him during the ride home, and had tried to talk to him after he locked himself in his room, but he didn't come out or let her in. He was just so angry with himself, and he didn't want to chance taking it out on her. Sighing, the raven strode across the hall to Izuna's room, knocking lightly on the door so as not to be heard from downstairs.

A moment later, Izuna curiously opened the door, blinking owlishly at him. He must have noticed Madara's expression, because he didn't ask any questions as he stood aside and let the elder in. Madara couldn't resist looking around. He hadn't been in Izuna's room since he left for rehab, and he was a bit surprised to see what theme it'd taken on since Izuna's return.

The walls had been sluggishly spray-painted black, and a plethora of goth band posters hung in various places, seemingly with no pattern to them. He had a mass of items on his computer desk, ranging from skull jewelry to leather biking gloves, wherever he got those. He turned and raised a brow at Izuna, who was tactfully avoiding eye contact.

"Did you need something?" He asked, shuffling over to sit in his chair as Madara took one more glance around the place before carefully sitting on the corner of Izuna's bed. He pondered over his thoughts in silence for a good minute or two before speaking.

"What do you know about Tobirama?" He asked finally, seeming to take the younger by surprise.

"Tobirama? Well, not much. I wasn't lying back then when I said he kept to himself." Izuna replied, referring to his confession that got him out of rehab. But then he glanced off to the side. "But I did give him a background check." He admitted sheepishly. Madara couldn't help but be impressed. Even though he was in the wrong back in the day, he supposed his time as a druggie had earned him some street smarts. "He used to live in Virginia with his parents and older brother, but they got disowned for some reason and moved here." Disowned? "Tobirama came to Hayward as a sophomore, but everything after that seemed to be covered up really well." Izuna said, a somewhat irritated look appearing on his face. "I couldn't find much else than that he's got blood on his hands." Speaking of which, the blood drained from Madara's face.

"Are you sure?" The elder asked, voice but a whisper with shock. Could Tobirama really have...killed someone? Who did he kill? And might this have something to do with Amai?

"Yup. I checked the official records; he's a registered murderer." Izuna confirmed, though he then got a pensive look on his face. "Madara, what is this about? Why are you suddenly so interested in your boyfriend?" He asked without any trace of sarcasm.

"He's not-" Madara sighed. He didn't know what Tobirama was anymore. "It's nothing, I just...nothing. But listen, do you think you can do me a favour?" He asked cautiously. He'd have to get the story from both sides if he wanted to be sure of anything. "Could you do a background check on Amai Shinzo?" He asked hopefully. "Please?" He added at his brother's reluctant look. "I really need to know more about him, it's... It's important." That's all he could afford to tell Izuna right now.

"Okay..." The younger agreed hesitantly.

"Thank you, Izuna." Madara said, standing and preparing to leave.

"Madara." He turned around to give Izuna a questioning glance. "Whatever you're getting yourself into...just be careful. I've been down this road before and it's a pretty bumpy ride. I don't want to see you get hurt." Madara flinched, remembering Amai saying those exact same words. Still, he offered a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." He promised before making his escape. It was getting late, and he had school tomorrow. But Madara wasn't sure he would be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>"Were you and Amai together once?"<p>

That question was the first thing that came out of Madara's mouth upon seeing Tobirama in the hallway the next morning. Tobirama immediately retracted the hands reaching for his waist, as if he'd been burned. The look on his face was one of pure shock, and if Madara didn't know any better he saw a glint of fear, too, but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure.

"Who told you that?" He finally asked. Madara's face hardened as he crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you avoiding the question?" He persisted. Tobirama gave a small incredulous breath.

"I'm not... Yeah, we were together, what of it?" He sounded a bit defensive. Were Madara's fears becoming a reality?

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me this?" Tobirama shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, glancing away.

"I dunno...I just didn't think it was important..."

"Not important? What, did you forget that Amai is the one that's after me? And you thought it wasn't important?" He couldn't believe the nerve!

"Can you keep your voice down?" Tobirama snapped quietly, glancing around nervously. Madara only glared.

"Why? What have you got to hide? Are you keeping more secrets from me?" He didn't care to let his voice travel, grabbing the attention of a couple nosy passers-by.

"I'm not...keeping secrets- Look, can I speak to you privately?" He gestured toward an empty classroom, and Madara rolled his eyes as he followed the Senju in. Tobirama closed the door until it only opened a crack before turning back to him. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me, Tobirama. I'd just like to know why you think it's okay to lie to me." Madara said with an eerie combination of calm and impatience. Tobirama swallowed, seeming less and less comfortable by the minute.

"It's not that I'm lying to you. I just didn't think it was important for you to know yet." The albino repeated, only making the Uchiha scoff, but he continued. "Who did tell you that, anyway? If you're so big about not keeping secrets, it shouldn't be a problem." He pointed out, and Madara pursed his lips. What was really the harm of telling him?

"Amai did. Felicity took us to meet her friend and apparently he's her kid. We went out to dinner." A flash of jealousy. At least there was something that remained the same.

"Listen, Madara. You shouldn't listen to anything Amai tells you. He has a habit of filling in the blanks with his imagination." He told the raven, seeming desperate to get him to understand that. Madara tilted his head with sarcastic curiousity.

"Why so defensive, Tobirama? I didn't say he told me anything else." That glint of fear again.

"That doesn't matter, just...just don't take anything Amai says too seriously." He repeated, his voice insinuating he didn't want to continue the conversation. There must have been something in the air because Madara felt the desire to drop it for now, as well. Sighing tiredly, he stepped forward and put a hand on Tobirama's chest. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, and all this stress was wearing on him. He couldn't keep from leaning against Tobirama when he was pulled to his chest, feeling the warm security that always came with Tobirama. Madara dreaded the bell ringing any minute; he just wanted to curl up with Tobirama and forget about everything that happened last night. Unfortunately he couldn't change the past.

The bell practically turned his brain to mush as he reluctantly pulled away from Tobirama. The Senju lifted a hand, tracing a finger under his tired eyes. "Are you feeling alright? I can skip first period with you if you want." He offered, clear concern in his eyes. Madara managed a small smile.

"It seems I was a bad influence after all..." He said jokingly, encircling his arms around Tobirama once more. "Mmm, I don't think so. Gotta keep your grades up, remember?"

"You're more important than my grades, Madara." Tobirama pulled the Uchiha back to look him in the eyes. "Come on, I know of a place we can go for a while." He said, successfully goading the raven with him out the door just as people started filing in. They both ignored the weird looks as Madara followed Tobirama down the now busy halls.

They continued even after the tardy bell rang, and Madara felt a pang of excitement at skipping class again after so long. Despite what one may think, it was Madara's behavior that got him kicked out of his old school. They had to let Izuna finish the rest of his eighth grade year there, so Madara missed a good portion of his senior year and had to repeat. This was Madara's second year as a senior, leaving him to graduate at age twenty. He wondered if that would be something important to tell Tobirama, and if he would be surprised that Madara was older than him.

Tobirama wound up taking him to the band room, which was empty due to the band being on a field trip. It was comfortably dark in there, and Madara was out like a light the moment Tobirama settled the Uchiha's head in his lap. For a murderer, that Senju really was a nice guy...

* * *

><p>Izuna stared at his computer for a long time. He was still trying to register everything he'd read about Amai. The guy was shit at covering up his past like Tobirama did - a few code hacks and Izuna had enough information to practically become Amai. Not that he wanted to in the least, not after reading all that.<p>

Amai had one hell of a record. Never particularly did well in school, only passing with grades at the minimum requirement. Hell, it looked like he only tried hard enough to make sure he got at least a C every time, but otherwise didn't seem too enthusiastic about school. He was an adopted child, his real mother having died just after giving birth and his father left around the same time. Izuna doubted he ever knew his real parents, or that he was aware that he was adopted.

Regardless Amai was never a good kid. He got into drugs around the age of thirteen - at least, that's when he was found out. He was into some deeper shit than what even Izuna was willing to go near. Liquid Ecstasy, acid, crack, you name it. And that was just what they found; there was lingering evidence that Amai had more somewhere, but they could never really prove it so he was let off the hook due to him being so young at the time. Then, about two years after that Amai ran away from home and got into some trouble with a gang. Supposedly he was doing some light dirty work for them but was accused of keeping secrets or something and was severely injured by the gang. He was found lying half-dead on the streets of Florida, the state he'd been living in at the time, and two towns over from where his foster parents were. No one ever caught the gang, so they couldn't validate his story one bit, which wasn't good considering Amai suffered some memory loss from that time and couldn't fill in all the blanks.

Amai was sent to a therapist for about a year after that, and if Izuna was piecing things together correctly that was around the time that he met Tobirama. He only assumed this because one, Tobirama had dealt drugs before Izuna worked with him, and around this time Amai was falling back into being a druggie. This all made Izuna wince, seeing as he'd been down a similar road before and only now could he realize that those were some of the darkest days of his life. He just hoped Amai realized that, too.

So a year later Amai came out to his foster parents about being gay, and confessed to having been intimately involved with Tobirama Senju. His adopted father didn't seem to like it too much and left both his wife and Amai shortly thereafter. The wife apparently tried to get Amai to change, oh did she try. More therapy, a psychiatrist, doctors, prescription drugs (that he ended up abusing and put a stop to), et cetera et cetera. Vile woman.

Later Amai's foster mother wanted to give him back to the orphanage, but they couldn't - and wouldn't - take him due to his record. So now she was stuck with him, and through a few personal evaluations it was clear that they both held resentment toward each other. The mother hated Amai for making her husband leave and Amai hated her for being a bitch, in layman's terms. It seemed to be a strenuous relationship, and Izuna almost felt bad.

Almost. But then he kept reading and he began to view Amai differently. Like Tobirama, he also had blood on his hands. But like Tobirama, they were only suspects. Izuna had left this out when telling Madara what he knew about Tobirama. He knew his brother would get mad at him for keeping it from him later, but he felt it was better for Madara to feel the need to tread lightly around Tobirama for now. No one could be sure if Tobirama really was a murderer, but if Izuna put any doubt in Madara's mind he was sure he wouldn't have reacted so strongly and probably would have overlooked it completely. That's just how he was about Tobirama nowadays, and Izuna knew it would get him into trouble at some point. He had to make sure Madara was wary of Tobirama, but now he had to be wary of Amai, too. Izuna was still curious as to why this Amai character was important to Madara at all, but since he was affiliated with Tobirama it must have something to do with him.

Now Izuna had to find out about this murder. There weren't any other details in the records other than that it happened here in North Carolina. No time, date, sustained injuries, precise location, nothing. Izuna sighed as he realized he would have to search through all the murders that had taken place in NC in the past three years. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>-evil laughter-<strong>


	9. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Hashirama was surprised by who showed up at his house that day. At first he didn't recognize the boy, but a quick introduction had him pouring out apologies as he let the boy inside and fixed up some tea for the both of them.<p>

"Izuna, it's so nice to finally meet you." He said as he placed down the tray holding the two tea cups onto the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch, whereas Izuna had taken to the armchair.

"O-oh? I was worried you might not want to speak to me, seeing I was the one who dealt with your brother..." Izuna said, glancing off to the side. Hashirama smiled softly. He hadn't known what to expect when or if he finally met Izuna, but so far he was pleased with what he was seeing.

"I don't blame you for doing what you did. You see, Madara spoke to Tobirama about what happened, and naturally he confided in me because he wanted me to know that everything was okay. I apologize if that feels like an invasion of privacy, but I want you to know that I'm not angry in the least." He assured the young Uchiha. Just as Tobirama had his reasons for going behind Hashirama's back, Izuna was the same for getting those drugs. He was being threatened, and the only thing that made Hashirama mad out of all this was what those sick bastards were going to do to poor Izuna.

"Thank you, Hashirama." Izuna said, sounding relieved. The Senju offered the same smile, glad to make the boy more comfortable.

"So, what was it that you came here for, Izuna?" Hashirama asked politely, sipping his tea. Izuna took a breath and straightened his posture.

"I know I might be asking a bit much of you, but I need to know about Tobirama." He stated, taking Hashirama by surprise yet again. "My brother has been asking some really weird things of me lately as well, and the answers I found spiked my curiousity. You see, before, when I was still in rehab and meeting up with your brother, I did a background check on him..." Izuna fiddled with a ring on his finger at the look Hashirama suddenly got on his face. "I found out that Tobirama is registered as a murder suspect.

"Please, for the good of both our brothers I need to know what happened." Izuna said before Hashirama could interrupt. He was being far too intrusive, he knew, but Madara was his highest concern right now. He had to know if his relationship with Tobirama was dangerous, and he also needed to find out where this Amai guy fit in. What was it that put both Tobirama and Amai in the same boat?

"Izuna...Tobirama has a past that not many should know about." Hashirama began cautiously. He didn't know how much he could share with this boy, but he did know how Izuna felt. He worried for Tobirama just like Izuna worried for Madara. "There isn't much that even I can share with you legally, but..."

* * *

><p>"Tobirama!" The Senju flinched as he felt an all too familiar spit-wad hit the back of his head. Tobirama growled as he scratched the thing out of his hair.<p>

"What do you want, Ameyuri?" He asked irritably. That woman sure had a way of getting his attention.

"The answer to number five." The redhead stated blatantly. Tobirama rolled his eyes, glancing back at his paper to see what the question was, but he gaped when he turned back to her.

"No way! That's like the longest one, and the teacher will be back any second now." He had left after receiving a call from the office, not even going to get a temporary teacher because he was in such a hurry. Of course Tobirama was curious, but more often than not things that involved teachers didn't interest him.

"Oooh, come on! There's no way I'm going to get it right - I don't even know where to start!" Ameyuri complained, slumping over her desk.

"You can start by looking it up in chapter seven. This is open-book." The albino reminded her before turning back to his own work. He really hated math.

"Yuck." He heard the girl mumble. Just then, the teacher came back in, looking a tad distraught.

"Tobirama Senju, you're needed in the office. You may want to pack your things." He said with an odd look toward the senior. If Tobirama didn't know any better, he'd almost say the man was giving him a look of pity. What in the hell was waiting for him in the office?

Tobirama did as told and packed his things up slowly, trying to bide time to prepare himself for whatever he was going to meet. His stomach clenched angrily at the thought that this might be about him and Madara again, but for some reason he got the feeling it was another thing entirely.

Walking down the halls, Tobirama was hoping to run into Madara by chance, just to see him once more. It was fourth period and school would be letting out soon, and he didn't know if Madara could find another ride home so late. Now Tobirama felt guilty for having to ditch him like this.

Tobirama knocked on the office door a couple times before hearing the principal's voice telling him to come in. He did so, letting his eyes lag behind his movements a bit to prolong the meeting. Upon finally meeting eyes with the second person in the office, Tobirama wished he could have procrastinated longer, or maybe not have come at all. When he saw those disturbingly familiar eyes, every childhood scar on his body seemed to burn against his skin, reminding him where each and every one came from. Aside from those disfigurements, Tobirama's body was numb, and painfully so. He could feel his heart racing, but every beat was like an agonizing stab to his chest. Part of him couldn't believe what he was seeing, part of him was furious beyond belief, but another, small part of him, a sick, twisted child's memory in the back of his mind, was simply glad to see him after all these years.

"Father..."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" Was the very next thing that came out of his mouth. He didn't give a damn that the principal was sitting right there. "Who in the hell do you think you are, showing up at my school out of nowhere after being gone for so long?! How dare you come here after what you did to me! How dare you!" His clenched fist was stopped just inches from the man's face, grasped by a larger tanned one. Tobirama was shaking with fury, but there was no stopping the tears that welled up in his eyes. "You sick, twisted son of a bitch!" His voice cracked at this last.<p>

Butsuma gave a silent nod to the principal, and the man gave one in return before standing to leave. Tobirama took no notice of him - he was not going to chance taking his eyes off Butsuma for a second. Every fear, every therapy session, every painful sting he took to his back were creeping back into his mind, making it difficult to see anything but red. It was almost as if his vision had been covered in the blood of his past.

"Tobirama you need to calm down." The brunet said quietly, his expression still as steady as it had been when Tobirama came in.

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me?! You just show up at my school, call me out of class and you're telling me to calm down?" He wrenched his hand from his father's grip, clenching and unclenching his jaw as he spoke. "You have got some nerve doing this to me. Does Hashirama even know you're here? Do you have the gall to look him in the eyes again?" He challenged. He could just imagine what Hashirama would say to him after all this time.

"Son, this isn't about Hashirama." Tobirama was about to mouth off again about not wanting to be called "son" by this bastard, but wasn't given the chance. "This is about you and Amai." Well if there was anything that would silence him, that was it. Butsuma wasn't around when Tobirama got mixed up with Amai, but for some reason it didn't surprise the albino that his father knew about it. With his wife in the drug business back then it was only natural that he'd pick up a thing or two. Even after leaving he was probably keeping tabs on his children. "Someone has been looking through your records." Butsuma finally said; Tobirama's eyes widened.

No. No that wasn't good. If someone saw that stuff, he'd be ruined for sure. "Who?" He asked tentatively, though it may have seemed a stupid question.

"I don't know, but I traced the hacks back to this area. I knew that you and your brother were living here so I thought I'd come check it out." The elder stated. "Tobirama, who have you been talking to lately? Is there anyone you know who might want to dig up your past?" He inquired, but Tobirama was having enough trouble with his spiraling thoughts.

"I...I don't know. Amai is the only one who would have any reason to...but he doesn't remember any of it!" He pointed out helplessly. Amai couldn't remember what happened, it was impossible. There must have been someone else that knew about it, or else they wouldn't have any reason to be looking through his records.

"Have you spoken to Amai lately?" Butsuma asked; Tobirama shook his head. He hadn't really spoken to Amai since they broke up. That was when Amai began to get all these ideas about Tobirama, filling in what he didn't know. He'd always been like that. "And you're sure there isn't anyone else, no one at all?" The elder persisted. Tobirama thought hard: who did he know that could possibly, even remotely take an interest in Tobirama's past? Who would have any reason to-

Suddenly it came to him. Izuna! Of course! He was in the drug-dealing business even before Tobirama was - he must have given him some kind of background check when they started dealing with each other. And that must have been when he started finding out certain things...but he couldn't know much. Tobirama had made it a point to cover up as much as possible - that much was evident in Amai's memory loss. And now that he was being made aware of Butsuma's involvement, he wondered if perhaps he'd done his own part of burying what was left of that incident.

"There may be one person..." He said finally, but paused as he remembered who he was talking to. "Look, I can take care of this myself. Thanks for the heads up, but I don't want your help." He said, turning to take his leave. He'd have to ditch the rest of school, but considering that there were bigger things at stake than his grades, he could deal with that. Regardless, a hand came to lay on his shoulder, adding enough pressure to stop him though without seeming forceful.

"Tobirama...I'm here for you, when you need me." The man said quietly.

"You're here for me?" Tobirama repeated incredulously, turning around again to face his father. "That's the most bullshit I've heard come out of your mouth since Mom died! I don't ever want to hear you lie to me like that again, you bastard!" He wrenched himself out from the brunet's grip and stormed out of the office without giving him a chance to stop him again. He was already sick of seeing that man, and it'd only been a few minutes. He would never forgive Butsuma for what he'd done to him and his brother. He abandoned his children, and didn't deserve them anymore.

There was more than one dented locker left in Tobirama's wake as he exited the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so, so sorry for the short chapter. But, someone felt the need to rush me and I've encountered quite the writer's block. I didn't want those of you who have been waiting patiently to have to continue waiting while I try to get through this, so hopefully this will work for now. Again, I'm really sorry, but seeing as I may not be updating for a while I thought I might as well put this up.<strong>


	10. Author's Note: Discontinued

A/N:

Golly gee willikers it's been a while. It sucks that I have to return with bad news.

This story and all others in-progress will be discontinued. :^(

I hate to say it, but there's no way that I can continue writing for any of these stories without completely revamping all of them because I hate the way past me wrote, and I just don't have the time, motivation, or interest to do that. I don't know if I'll be starting new stories or posting them, and if I do then they'll most likely end up on archiveofourown simply because I've grown more used to that site and it offers a lot more options for my writing.

I know a lot of you guys were hoping for some of these stories to update, but unfortunately I just can't do it. _Facade_ might, _might_ end up being an exception just because I'm still intrigued by the story concept and I might be able to edit it to something not terrible if I gather up enough willpower, but I'm not making any promises.

So that's that. I really do feel bad about having to do this, but it's what needs to be done. I'm willing to put all the discontinued stories up for adoption besides _Facade_ and _And I Thought This was Going to be Easy_ (why did I ever think that was a good title jfc).

Other than that, I bid all mine stories adieu.


End file.
